Through The Years
by ForeverInMemory
Summary: The School of Rock members have graduated middle school and are about to enter high school. Read through their journey into heartaches, dating, friendships, betrayal and finding love. Mostly through Summer's POV.
1. Promises

Okay, I've been having this idea for a SoR fanfic for a while. This can actually be considered a prologue to the story. I will do my best to update as fast as possible. So for now enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Through The Years<p>

Chapter 1: Promises

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing. Streamers, balloons and banners with words such as 'Congratulations!' and 'Graduation day' were hanged at the walls. Tables and chairs were scattered at the outskirts of the dance floor. Then there were tables filled with food and snacks. The graduating students were chattering, dancing, taking pictures and enjoying what is left of their middle school years.<p>

Summer Hathaway smiled. Another year has gone and passed. Today she was no longer a student at Horace Green Middle School. She graduated and was soon moving on to high school. Summer looked around at the people she met and the friends that she had made over the years. Miss Mullins was talking to Dewey who was munching on a sandwich. Ned was somewhere in the corner and then there was the band.

The School Of Rock band members were currently taking the stage. The backup singers took the stage (Dewey's idea as he thought they had to sing during their graduation day). Alicia, Martha and Tomika were rocking it. Then there was Lawrence on the key-board; ever so serious. Lawrence now held an air of confidence that he found after he learned to relax once in a while and have fun. Katie was on bass and Freddie on drums. Summer couldn't help but think that one day both of them will break a lot of hearts. Then there was Zac shredding with his guitar; ever silent and laid back.

The crew were somewhere backstage or having fun. There was Frankie, Billy, Gordon, Marco, Leonard, Eleni and Michelle. All of them were different. Summer couldn't help thinking how they all managed to be friends. Through a hare-brained scheme by Dewey that not only managed to get them in trouble at school but also with their parents.

The band finished their song and the crowd applauded. They put down their instruments and headed to Summer; a routine that they did after every performance. When everyone arrived Summer spoke up.

"That was great. After the graduation party we'll pack up. So you guys are free, go have fun," Summer smiled.

The band cheered before dispersing. Summer spotted Eleni with Michelle having what looked like a serious discussion. Gordon was with Billy, Leonard and Marco at the buffet table. The singing trio (Martha, Alicia and Tomika) were at the dance floor, laughing. Katie was with Lawrence and Zac. She couldn't see Frankie or Freddie, they were probably having one last prank.

They were all there together, she needed to hold on to that. Everything could change when they entered high school and she didn't want to think of that. Summer pushed all her thoughts away, she was going to have fun today.

* * *

><p>"That was fun," Eleni giggled later on that day.<p>

The whole band were at together once more. All fifteen of them were packing up the instruments and other band stuff. Michelle and Eleni were lounging at a couch backstage. All of them were trying to pack up but were mostly goofing off.

"Yup, did you see Rachel's face when that balloon exploded and she was covered in goo," Marta snickered, " I knew you both were planning something."

Frankie and Freddie wore identical smirks. They could see Miss Mullins looking at them angrily but was controlling herself as she no longer held the reigns to scold them as they were no longer students at her school.

"What can I say, this was our last chance," Frankie said as the band laughed.

"I'll miss the fun we all had here," Katie smiled reminiscently. There was no doubt that she was thinking of all the times they had together. Summer could remember their first Battle of The Bands audition where they all pretended they were dying to get the gig, there was the time after their first performance, the proud looks on their parents faces and the exhilaration they all felt. And then there were simpler moments where they were all in class having fun on a daily basis.

"To think that everything will change next year," Gordon said.

Suddenly the mood turned somber. Everyone knew next year will be different. Some of them were not going to be around. Lawrence was going to Japan, Eleni was going to a boarding school in London and Leonard was moving across the country. Then some of them were not even going to the same high school. Martha, Tomika, Gordon and Marco were all going to East Wood High. Billy was going to Jefferson High with Alicia and Frankie. Summer, Katie, Michelle, Zac and Freddie were going to Stamford High.

They will no longer see each other everyday in the confines of a classroom. Everything will change. It was going to one knew how to break the silence. All of them were contemplating the future.

"Well, how about a promise?" Freddie said as he broke the silence. They looked up, Freddie was not the type of person to usually propose something, even more a promise, " Whatever happens we will be there for each other. We will all remains friends no matter what."

" And we will make the effort to be in each others life," Martha piped. The band smiled.

"Well here's to us," Summer and Zac said at the same time. Summer gave a gentle smile to the laid back guitarist who returned it back.

"Here's to us," all fifteen of them said as they smiled at each other knowing that for now, it was enough.

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter will start at the beginning of their high school lives.


	2. A Rude Awakening

New Chapter! Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up soon :)

* * *

><p>Through The Years<p>

Freshman Year

Chapter 2: A Rude Awakening.

* * *

><p>The holidays went by too fast for Summer's liking. She had not seen all of the School of Rock members together since Eleni, Lawrence and Leonard's farewell party. Summer was practically busied by her mother whom had signed her up for extra dance lessons and numerous other task such as reading and studying to which she despise. Most people thought that Summer Hathaway loved studying. What they didn't know was that she was rather neutral to it. It was her mom that pushed her for perfection. She could hear her mother's voice at the back of her head whenever she had to do something. Her mother's word were like a mantra now. <em>Nothing less than perfection<em>. Sure she liked burying herself in books but there were times when she just wanted to be with her friends.

Occasionally during the break she would see some of them, like Tomika. Summer was in the mall with Emily when she spotted Tomika with her parents. She also so Gordon and Frankie at the arcade while on the way home after dance lessons one day. Nevertheless those were the only encounters she saw of them after the final band practice for the holidays.

In fact the only people she saw more constantly were Zac and Freddie who were forced by their parents to a certain auction or get together. It was no secret that people in whom went to Horace Prep Middle School had rich parents or something of that sort. Zac's, Freddie's and Summer's parents had been getting together ever since the three of them were little. Summer had the privilege of their companies as well as the other pros and cons of growing up together. She knew most of Zac's and Freddie's embarrassing childhood stories as she was there when it happened and knew some of their deepest secrets and they knew hers.

Emily, Summer's older sister, had taken her shopping for clothes, books and whatnots. Stamford High had no uniform but there was a strict dress code. Summer had been told by Emily, that the teacher's did not hesitate to give detention or reprimand anyone who did not follow the school rules. Stamford was something like Horace Prep even though it was a high school, it was still prestigious.

Summer had received a package from Stamford High that not only held the book of school rules, a list of need to knows and her class schedule but also a document that she had to sign to signify that she had read the book of school rules and will abide them.

So on the first day of high school, Summer was anxious and excited. She took a deep breath and tried to slow down her heart rate. She hated how her heart was beating too fast. It was high school, she shouldn't have to be nervous. Things were going to be fine. She had Zac and Freddie. It was no biggie.

She was going to another school, where she will spent the next four years learning. There was no reason to blow things out of proportion. She put a calm face and stepped into the halls of Stamford high.

In one word Stamford High was bigger. The hallways were endless and at the sides were lockers. The main entrance held displays of awards and trophies. There were banners and posters, some welcoming them to Stamford High, others asking her to join clubs. The people there were also bigger. The senior students were tall and confident looking. She tried not to feel intimidated and focused on searching on her locker.

She made her way to the hallway lockers assigned for the freshman year. She spotted some people from Horace Green and smiled to herself. At least there were some people that were familiar. A voice shook her as she was settling the contents of her locker.

"So having fun yet Miss Hathaway?" a familiar voice said.

Summer turned around and her heart beat slowed down. Someone familiar. Zac was at her side opening the lockers two rows down from her.

"Nope, I'm scared out of my mind. You? " she asked.

"I'm okay," he shrugged, "What homeroom do you have for first period? Let's compare class schedules."

Summer looked at his class schedule against her own. They not only had the same homeroom but also English and Maths period. She had at least found someone she had classes with. It made it bearable. Unfortunately she did not have the second period with him. It's okay she thought, she'll have the opportunity to make new friends.

"So to homeroom?" Zac asked as the bell rang.

"To homeroom," Summer agreed.

Zac and Summer chatted all the way to their homeroom about what they did in the final days before school started. When they arrived, they spotted Michelle talking several girls at the back of the classroom. Michelle waved at them before continuing on her conversation with the girls.

Summer took a seat by the window, three seats from the back of the class. Zac slid down to the seat next to her, ever relaxed.

"She's going to be downright popular," Zac noted as he looked at Michelle who was now giggling alongside the other girls. At that moment his hand phone buzzed and he checked on the text message he received, "Looks like Katie and Freddie have a different homeroom."

Summer was about to reply when a teacher walked in. Unlike most of the teachers she saw as she passed the hallways, this teacher was somewhat particular. She did not wear suits but floral shirts and skirts like a twenty-first century hippie gone wrong. She wore large spectacles and had blonde hair.

"Hand phones away, all of you," she said as she entered the class, "My name is Miss Diana Lewis, you can call me Miss Diana or Miss Lewis. I will be your homeroom teacher for this year. Throughout the year, I will be in charge of you all, so I am looking forward to getting to know all of you and I would like to welcome all of you to your first day of high school. High school will be different from middle school so it will take all of you time to adjust. If you encounter problems or need someone to talk to please feel free to approach me."

Miss Diana stopped to look at her students who stayed silence before continuing, "Okay let's begin."

Homeroom passed by quite quickly and Summer found herself heading towards the science lab. She was about to sit down at one of the counters when a book slammed down at the desk. Summer looked to find Brittany Andrew sneering down at her.

"Sorry this seats taken," Brittany smirked. Summer had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Brittany, she was blonde, blue eyed and seemed to grow over the holidays. Summer knew her from Horace Prep, where Brittany had tried and somewhat failed to top Summer in something. Summer nodded and took a seat elsewhere, she didn't want to get pissed any time soon.

Summer was the opposite of Brittany, she was petite, had straight brunette hair, brown eyes and could not get a tan to save her life. If her mother didn't make her try so hard, Summer knew she would fade into the background.

"So how was break? Did you get a life?" Brittany asked innocently. The group of boys and girls around her snickered as if she told them the most incredible joke. Summer ignored her and was glad when the teacher finally showed up.

"Good morning class, my name is Mr Andrew and I will be teaching general science. When you are in your Junior years in this school you will be studying science more in depth," Mr Andrew introduced. He was about to continue when a blonde boy entered the classroom.

"What is your name young man? And why are you late?" Mr Andrew asked, the irritation in his voice was clear.

If the boy noticed, he hid it well. He gave a winning smile before replying, "Freddie Jones, sir. Sorry, I got loss."

The fact that Freddie used the word 'sir' seem to affect Mr Andrews. Summer could see Mr Andrew relax before replying, "You're excused this time around. However please not that I do not accept lateness nor tardiness. Take a seat."

Freddie nodded and sauntered his way to a seat. It surprised Summer that he choose to seat beside Brittany instead of her. Freddie after all hated Brittany in Horace Prep. He didn't even acknowledged her. What was going on?

Summer didn't have the chance to talk to Freddie at all during science and neither did she after words as he completely disappeared after class. She shrugged it off, Freddie probably had to rush off in order to be able to get to his next class on time. She placed the thought of Freddie away from her mind as she moved off to her next period.

The first day of high school went by. Summer found it a relief when she stepped into her final class where she knew Zac also had. Who cared if it was Maths? The day went on somewhat horribly, she ate lunch alone, got called on at geography (the answer she gave was also wrong) and everyone around her seemed distant as if they didn't like her. She had made conversation with a few people but all of them seemed to be uncomfortable. Did she smell bad? Was there something about her that made people turn the other way?

Nevertheless she was quite relief with the idea of sitting beside a familiar face. However when she got there, she visibly stopped. Fred was at the table beside Zac and was talking quite cheerfully. The seats surrounding them seem to be filled with people who were listening on with rapped attention. The only sit left was upfront. Summer sighted and took her seat. She couldn't wait for the day to end.

The following days that followed up for the freshmen were to memorize the hallway, class schedules and class locations itself. By the end of the first week not only did Summer realise that Freddie was avoiding her but doing all he could to make sure that they were not associated with each other in school.

He could joke with her when their parents all got together, he could converse with her during the breaks of band practice. However he couldn't talk to her in school. She didn't tell anyone, thinking that they will tell her that she was over reacting, so she kept her mouth shut as she watched not only Freddie but Katie drift away from her. She knew that Zac, who was probably the only close friend she had currently, knew that she was holding something back. But Zac didn't seem to say anything, and for that Summer was grateful.

By the end of the first week she had learned that the only class she had with Katie was Home Economics while she had Science and Maths with Freddie. She cringed when she found out that not only did she have to suffer the company of Brittany in Science but in Art as well. Brittany also had the same lunch period as her.

Brittany had no problem sneering and telling Summer exactly what she thought of her. But the thing that irritated her most would be that Freddie was there but he didn't help. He just played dumb. Trying to talk to him alone was difficult. Freddie made it difficult. He was constantly around people. When Summer finally cornered him, she was shocked at the hostility in his voice.

"What?" He asked harshly. There was no one in the room except him and Summer.

"Why are you acting this way?" Summer asked trying to mask the hurt she felt at his tone. This was coming from the guy she grew up with.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said defensively, looking everywhere else except her.

"You're not only avoiding me in school but your also avoiding having a one on one conversation with me. What's going on?" Summer snapped.

"Look can you just drop it," he said, "I'm late for my next class so I have to go."

Having said that, Freddie quickly left the class room leaving a dumbfounded Summer. Things were changing between her and her friends, she realized. The worst part was she didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay I know I'm probably fast-forwarding in this chapter. But I can't help it. I'm still trying to get all the decide which character is doing what. I'll try to put more SoR characters and band practices in the future. So till Chapter 3 :)


	3. A Friend In You

Chapter 3 is up. So far my longest about 2900+ words. I'm still trying to write longer. So far it's improving little by little.

I know from reading this, Summer's mom is harsh on her but kind to others. Summer's mom does care about her but she also expects a lot from Summer. And know I'm making Freddie the bad guy but it will change in a few chapters. Not the next chapter but in the later chapters. So enjoy.

I do not own School of Rock

* * *

><p>Through The Years<p>

Freshman Year

Chapter 3: A Friend In You

* * *

><p>"Okay so how was your first month in high school?" Dewey asked.<p>

The remaining 13 members of the School of Rock (not including Dewey) were at their first practice since school started. For the first half an hour they had not done any work but instead caught up with each other. There had been many hugs, giggles and stories being shared about their respective high schools. The question Dewey posted was met with mutterings, nods and whatnots.

"Good," Martha said.

"Brilliant," Billy replied.

"Awesome," Frankie said.

"That's good," Dewey said, "I remembered my first time at high school. It was great, you meet a lot of new people and learn more about yourself. Of course the thing I learn by my first week was to bring extra clothing. The jocks keep putting my head in the toilet bowl."

Everyone else stayed silent as they watched Dewey reminisce about high school with a dreamy gleam to his eyes. They did not know whether to smile or be serious at him mentioning his head in the depths of a toilet bowl. Dewey shook his head and as if to stop reminiscing.

"Anyway, Battle of the Bands is coming up in a few months, and I want to talk to you guys about something," Dewey paused, looking at all of them before continuing, "I think that School of Rock will need a new front singer –at this everyone looked up, Dewey had always been the one to take the stage with them- now before you protest or start spewing whatevers, I want you guys to listen. I'll still be in the band, I just won't perform. I'll just be like at the background cheering you on. You guys will still be practising here."

"Why?" Tomika asked.

"Guys, I'm like super old, I think it would be good for the band," Dewey said.

"But you're like, the one that started this," Frankie spoke up.

"Yeah I know, but sometimes change is good," Dewey said as he looked at all of them. They were no longer ten but soon to be thirteen year olds. How time flies so fast, "I'll still be here, it's not like I'm going to die or something."

"So what will you be doing during practice?" Zac asked.

"Listening to you guys, giving some pointers, helping Summer organise concerts and whatnots and helping the crew," Dewey said.

The teenagers nodded, some of them were okay with his decision, and others weren't. But that would be another matter. Dewey stood up, and started band practice. All of them were, no doubt, thinking about what Dewey had said.

Summer entered Dewey's apartment. It had been two months since the Dewey thing and the band was still not back on track. Zac now had the position of main guitarist while Tomika, Alicia and Martha still had not decided who should be lead singer. Dewey, as he said, did not go anywhere and was there at every practice sorting things out. Summer was having a hard time now scheduling practice, concerts and meet and greet sessions due to all of them having different schedules. Heck, different lives. At the beginning it was nearly impossible to find a time slot for the band to rehearse and Summer was grateful for having Dewey and Gordon helping her.

She sighed as she heard raised voices, a common occurrence at every band practice now. Today it was Alicia and Martha arguing with Tomika trying to be the peace keeper. Summer groaned, Dewey was currently away today trying to finalise a deal for the band and she was left in charge of fresh teenagers who were about to start puberty. Summer slammed the door, signaling that she was here but the band ignored her. Impatient, Summer let out a loud whistle. When she was certain she had everyone's attention she stopped.

"Do we have to do this at every band practice? Stop fighting and start rehearsing," Summer said exasperated. Summer could see that Martha and Alicia did not want to stop fighting but both nodded grudgingly and got to their places as did everyone else. From where Summer stood, she could see Zac giving her a sympathetic smile. Summer tried to smile back but felt as if it was more of a grimace.

She walked up to the counter she usually used and sighed once more. She hated it. That all the band ever did was fight and she had to break it up. It was driving her mad. High school was to be the part of her life where all she had to do was study and manage the band, instead Summer found herself feeling as if she was at the bottom of a huge mountain. In school she had Freddie ignore her, Brittany to mock her with her other pathetic minions. In band practices she had to break every fight and have angry producers and execs call her up and yell at her. Then outside of these two, she had been forced by her mom to continue her dance lessons as well as join other useless activities. It seemed like she never got a chance to rest or any time for herself.

Even her weekends were used, for homework, planning for the School of Rock and whatever stuff that her mom signed her up for. Summer found herself exhausted every night and even more so every morning. Summer did not even have Emily to talk to anymore as she was in college. With no one to talk to and this big burden on her shoulders, Summer felt as if she were about to crack up.

Summer opened her eyes and shook her head, trying to get away for the thoughts that were distracting her. She took her planner and began work.

"So how's high school treating ya?" Mr Jones asked. It was a Thursday night and Summer and her parents were having dinner with the Jones and Mooneyham. It had been a while since the three families got together. Tonight all of them were surrounding the dining table in Summer's house.

"Fine," Summer lied easily.

"Alright," Zac replied nonchalantly.

"Fine? Alright? Is that the best you got?" Mrs Mooneyham replied, "I remembered when I was in high school. Best years of my life," she ended wistfully.

"That's because she got to meet her husband there," Summer's mom said as she placed the last dish on the table. Everyone began to dig in.

The adults were oblivious to the tension that was going on between their children. Before dinner, there was a band practice in which Zac and Freddie had gotten into a little argument. They both refused to be the one to break the silence. Not to mention that Freddie was still not talking to Summer.

"I swear, I love your meatloaf. It is absolutely mouth watering," Summer's dad complimented Zac's mom.

"Thank you," She beamed before turning to Summer, "So I heard that the school elections are coming up. Are you signing up for any position?"

That was all the adults see her as, a soon to be politician. The girl that may one day be the first female president or a well known speaker or something that will change the world.

"No, I want to focus on my studies and the band this year. Maybe next year," Summer said as she moved her vegetables around her plate. She hated discussing it. The moment her mother found out, she wanted Summer to sign up. She had gotten into an argument with her mother and in the end her father had to settle it.

"I don't see why you're not signing up. You can manage a campaign easily," Freddie's dad said as he scooped another pile of mash potatoes.

Yeah, Summer thought, If I handle one more thing I think I'm going to explode.

"Well, I agree with Summer. I think she already has too much on her plate –A/N: excuse the pun, it was not intended- besides I think it would be better if she tried next year. I mean we are all freshman anyway," Zac spoke up.

"Pff that is rubbish. When I was a freshman, I signed up. I didn't win student body president but I was in the committee," Freddie's dad said

Summer was trying hard to bite back a retort. She was already doing so much, even with Dewey's help. She did not even want to be in the student body committee anyway. She shoved her spoon of mash potatoes into her mouth, all the while allowing the adults to speak up on what she should do.

Freddie Jones was on a roll. High school was turning out to be alright. He immediately found himself surrounded by cool new people who hung around him like he was some kind of god. Even some of the older kids liked him enough. He had been ask to join clubs and societies but turned them down in fear of what they would do to his reputation.

He even started hanging around Brittany, a girl who he used to hate in middle school. She was not that bad. She was something to look at and he was not the only guy to notice that. Brittany seemed to be way better in high school than she ever did in middle school. Brittany was also popular which was a plus to him. He had never been alone with her; their first kiss was at a backyard party. To ever one they were the best looking couple in freshman year.

"Hey, can I have a minute," Summer said as she approached him after the final class for the day has ended. Freddie looked around to see if anyone was there and nodded reluctantly.

"Okay, I just wanted to let you know that this Saturday night is the band practice that we finalise the songs we are performing for Battle of the Bands," Summer began but was interrupted by the School of Rock drummer.

"This Saturday? I... I can't make it. I have something on," Freddie said. He had forgotten all about that practice and Summer was going to kill him when she finds out what he had planned to do this Saturday.

"What stuff?" Summer practically glared at him.

"A party," Freddie said truthfully, he knew it was no use trying to lie to Summer.

"A party?" Summer said as her eyes widened in anger, "You're going to blow us off for a party?"

"I'm not blowing you all off, but I have a life you know," Freddie smirked which only made Summer madder.

"Come off it, you have practically ditched us for your 'cooler friends'," Summer spat.

"I still talk to Zac and Michelle. Stop being so high and mighty," Freddie said without thinking.

"High and Mighty?" Summer practically screamed, "You're the one who keeps thinking that you're too good for us. What happened? I want the old Freddie back. You know, the one that used to be my friend."

"Look. I'm sorry okay, but I'm going to that party. And that old Freddie you knew was lame, I'm trying to make a fresh start here at high school. Sorry if my plans don't include you," Freddie snarled and was about to storm out of the class room when Summer spoke up.

"What about your promise? You know the one where we all promised to be in friends no matter what. The one where whatever happens we will be there for each other," Summer said trying to hold back her tears, "That we will all make the effort to still stay in each others life regardless of who we are or who we will be in high school."

Freddie grimaced and turned around to look at Summer. His face was scrunched up, the way it always did when he did not want to hear something. "I'm sorry."

Summer tried to keep the shock and hurt out of her face, but was too tired. Tired of everything. She crumbled down and broke into tears.

Michelle rushed down the hallways, muttering how stupid she was. She had left her file in the classroom and was now praying fervently that the class was not locked. She gave a sigh of relief when the door opened with ease. She was on her way to the desk she sat when she noticed a girl crying at the back of the classroom. Summer? Michelle walked up to her. Summer looked up when she heard her footsteps.

"What are you doing here?" Summer asked, her voice sounded hoarse. She tried to clear it by coughing.

"I came to get my file. What's wrong?"Michelle said as she sat down beside Summer.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," Summer half lied with an exhausted voice. She was tired but that was not the only reason she was crying.

"I've got time," Michelle smiled. That gesture alone made Summer feel like crying once more, touched that Michelle cared.

"I'm just so exhausted all the time. When I'm not here trying to get good grades because my mom expects it, I'm getting yelled at by riled up producers or trying to break up a fight between members of a band who just don't give a damn. Than there is a thousand other things that everyone expects me to do. It's just too much," Summer said. She didn't know why she was telling this to Michelle of all people. Michelle hanged around the schools biggest gossipers. She could practically see it, Michelle rushing of after this to spread the news that Summer Hathaway could not handle high school. It was humiliation to no end.

But to her surprise, Michelle did not ask questions or say anything. She just moved closer and hugged Summer. She was just there and that was all Summer needed at that time.

"Hey, so I was thinking that we should join cheerleading next year. I mean it might not be our style but its high school we have to try something new right?" Michelle said as she slid down a sit in front of Summer.

It was the next day, during lunch time. Summer usually ate alone since Zac didn't have the same lunch period as her. Summer stared at Michelle in amazement. She knew that what happened yesterday changed things between them, made them closer, but she never thought that Michelle would sit with her at lunch when she could be with her other friends.

"What are you doing here?" Summer asked.

"Eating lunch, duh," Michelle said as she took a bite of her burger.

"I mean what are you doing here with me? Shouldn't you be eating lunch with your friends?" Summer questioned.

"You are my friend, and those people won't mind. They don't care actually," Michelle shrugged. She took another bite of her burger before noticing Summer's face and saying, "Everyone needs a friend. I'm not filling the role out of sympathy or obligation if you are wondering. I really do want to be friends."

"Thanks," Summer finally said as she swallowed a lump in her throat.

"You don't need to thank me," Michelle waved it off before continuing in a serious manner, "I hate Brittany, she is a total fake. She doesn't even deserve the insult of bimbo because that would be an insult to bimbos."

Summer let out an airy laugh. It was the first time she laughed, truly laughed, in a long time. She felt her body relax as she began to eat her lunch while talking to Michelle. High school is almost bearable Summer thought.

* * *

><p>Okay I'm done. Chapter 4 will be up soon. Also I'll be gone at the end of week and maybe some of next week, to scout out my future school. I'll also be starting school soon depending on what school I choose so I won't be able to update as much as I would like. So till I update :)<p> 


	4. Fishing Tales

Chapter 4 is up, sorry it took a long time. Enjoy :)

I do not own School of Rock

* * *

><p>Through The Years<p>

Freshman Year

Chapter 4: Fishing Tales

* * *

><p>"Pack your stuff. Clear your schedule. This weekend we are going camping!" announced a very animated Dewey to the group of thirteen (or twelve for those whose birthdays had not passed) year olds.<p>

The group was originally doing their own thing, minding their own business, more or less waiting for practice to begin. Dewey's announcement did not have the desired effects of loud cheering he was hoping for but instead a blank silence. Summer raised her eyebrows. Leave it to Dewey to do something completely out of the blue with no heads up what so ever. He looked excited like he had struck gold or won a jack pot or the time he found his ticket to Battle of the Bands when his previous band let him go.

"Fishing?" she asked.

"Yes," Dewey said grinning before huffing his shoulders at the looks he was getting, "I have cleared it with all your parents. We have been in a dump lately and we need some School of Rock bonding time, you know. Get out of this funk."

By the time he finished, Summer looked around to the members of the School of Rock who were pointedly looking away from another. No doubt all of them were trying not think, and failing, about the fight that they had yesterday during practice. It seemed as if all they ever did was yell (Summer knew that she had shouted herself hoarse at yesterday's argument) at each other now. They never seem to have time to work it out. Bonding time was just what they needed. But with the upcoming Battle of the Bands and whatnot, Summer felt as if camping was not practical.

"I for one agree, but don't you think it is rather impractical..." Summer said as she tried to search for the right words, "...to go camping right now. I mean we still have to prepare for the upcoming gigs and then there's still the fact that we don't even have the Battle of the Band song picked put yet."

Dewey huffed gloomily at one of the chairs in the apartment.

"Well, I think it's a good idea," Zac said as he smiled at Dewey who grinned back, happy that at least someone liked his idea.

"Yeah, me too," Tomika voiced.

"I'm cool with it," Frankie said.

"No way," Freddie stated.

"I don't really like camping," Katie revealed.

Alicia shrugged but more or less nodded smiling at Dewey.

"Summer?" Dewey asked hopefully.

Summer turned to Dewey. She knew that she if agreed everyone else will have to as well. It was a good idea but the timing... Summer nodded reluctantly before giving a small smile to Dewey. This was greeted by loud cheers and several groans.

"Looks like we are going camping," Dewey announced.

On Friday afternoon all of them were gathered at an empty parking lot nearby Dewey's apartment. Dewey had, as he told everyone, arranged everything for them. Dewey had rented a bus for them. Summer who had gone camping before with Emily and her dad knew what exactly to bring. It was a good thing she prepared some just in case items as she knew Katie, Michelle and Marco never went camping before and Freddie showed up with only a backpack full of clothes and a toothbrush.

Summer assigned the sleeping arrangements while everyone waited for Dewey to give them a signal to board the bus. Due to only some of them bringing tents (Summer, Alicia, Frankie and Zac) Summer was sharing a tent with Michelle and Tomika while Alicia had to share a tent with Katie and Martha. Zac was sharing with Gordon and Marco while Frankie was sharing with Billy and Freddie. Dewey had a tent all to himself.

"Okay, onward you all go. Summer help me with the supplies," Dewey said.

The bus door opened and the band went in. Summer walked to the back of the bus where she checking everything was in order. She was still checking when Dewey came up to her.

"So how's it going Tinkerbell?" Dewey asked. Summer smiled at that nickname. She had gotten it because of her size and the fact she could organize all of the bands shenanigans with ease (Like magic Dewey said).

"Good, I'm almost done," Summer replied as she took note of the things in the first aid kit.

"You know, the band is really lucky to have you," Dewey said

"Yeah, I can tell," Summer said wryly. She tried to repress the urge to snort at that sentence. They needed her only to stop them from fighting or tearing at each others throats.

"No, I'm serious. They have you to turn to for help," Dewey said.

Summer finished her checking and smiled at Dewey. She said thanks. What Dewey said was what she needed to hear, maybe. She needed to know that she was not going to drown in a band that seemed on the edge of a fallout. Maybe the camping trip was what everyone needed.

The ride to the camp site was strangely relaxed. It was as if everyone wanted the weekend to be good and was putting in effort to be nice to one another. Summer was able to forget high school as she chatted with Frankie (Michelle was talking to Alicia and Tomika at that time). Soon enough they were at the camp site.

The camp site was near the edge of a lake. There was already a circle in the middle signaling the place for the bonfire. There trees surrounding them were not as large as they thought. At the edge of the campsite was something that resembled a cabin but was as a matter of fact the shower room. All 13 of them were transporting their bags and supplies just beside the circle.

"Okay, first order of business, setting up the tents," Dewey said as he placed the first aid kit sown and looked at them, "So go on."

There was a collection of mutters and some nods before they started on their tents. Summer, whose last camping trip with her dad and Emily was two years ago, was trying hard to remember how her father started putting up the tent. She had Michelle and Tomika to help but they were as lost as she was. The other groups were in a similar situation. Alicia was maybe having a worse time. Summer could hear her telling Martha and Katie that were putting it up wrong. Zac's group was not having much luck. Gordon and Marco were still reading the instructions while Frankie seemed to be the only one working in his group. Freddie was sitting at tree stump while Billy was attempting to help.

Soon after they all had finished setting up their tents, Dewey assigned Frankie's group and Summer's group to collect fire wood. The other two groups were helping to set up the safety thing (too late to find out the name of it now, Summer thought) to safeguard the supplies in case any animals came while they were sleeping.

So there Summer found herself with Tomika, Michelle, Frankie, Billy and Freddie. Frankie who had been camped almost every year with his brothers and dad showed them the type of wood he was looking for. Twigs were a big no-no Frankie declared and they set of. Summer grabbed branches and anything that remotely close to what Frankie showed.

"So camping, huh," Summer said conversationally to Tomika, Billy and Michelle. Frankie and Freddie were too far away to hear.

"Who would have thought that any of us would be here," Michelle said.

"Yeah, usually two of us would be screaming ourselves hoarse," Billy said.

"Now look where we are," Tomika shook her head, "Dewey and his brilliant plans."

"I think I heard Katie freak out because of no cell reception," Billy shared.

"Even I didn't freak out about that," Michelle said as she rolled her eyes. She saw Katie practically hyperventilating over it.

"This is going to be a long weekend," Summer predicted as she heard a scream from the camp site.

"Agreed," Tomika said.

"So how's school treating ya?" Summer asked Tomika and Billy.

"Good I guess, made some new friends, fitting, getting good grades," Billy said simply.

"Alright. They are asking me to try out for the Drama club and Choir. It's a nice environment. Everyone's welcoming, well as welcoming as you can get anyway," Tomika said. She went into a story about the things she did at Eastwood High. Summer noticed that Billy was rather tense.

When Frankie and Freddie finally went back to the group, they all headed back to the campsite with the wood. Summer moved to be beside Billy and slowed down letting the group walk ahead.

"You okay? You were a little quiet back there," Summer asked him.

"I'm fine," Billy replied.

He gave her a small smile. It was not convincing but Summer knew better than to touch the subject of high school. She was only barely surviving it even with Michelle's friendship. In middle school both of them usually sat together. And Summer rather not risk the possibility of fighting with Billy so she nodded.

"Alright, but you know you can tell me anything right?" Summer said.

"I know. Now come on lets go, I want to change my pants. White is so not a good colour for camping," Billy said. Summer let herself laugh as they walked back to the campsite.

Camping, as Summer had always known was fun and tiring. Camping with her band mates however was fun and exhausting. By night time all of them were around the campfire. They had eaten their dinner of Ramen noodles and was now having marshmallows and making smores. Zac and Dewey brought along their guitars and were strumming a song. Summer sighted content. The day passed by quickly and everyone seemed to get along. In fact all of them were laughing and joking around nothing like the glares and yelling that Summer had grown accustomed to for the past months. Dewey was right, they just needed something to bring them out of their funk.

"Rise and shine, my campers," yelled a very loud Dewey. Summer groaned as she opened her eyes. The sunlight was already seeping through the tent. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 9am. She stayed up late last night with Tomika and Michelle exchanging stories and playing a game of truth and dare. Summer was sure that they were not the only ones who stayed up late last night. She could here stifled giggles coming from Alicia's tent.

Everyone seemed to stay up late last night. She could hear noises from the boys' tents as well. It seemed that everyone stayed up except for Dewey (she could hear his loud snoring, anyone within a five mile radius could). So when Summer woke up to the sound of Dewey's voice telling them to wake up, well putting it plainly, she was deprived of her sleep.

Dewey was still, in fact, yelling (or saying very very loudly) for them to wake up. Summer stretched as she got up. Michelle and Tomika were also now waking up. When they were out of the tent Summer saw Dewey smiling at them. Gordon and Marco were still in their tent trying to wake Zac up. Frankie's group was still sleeping and Alicia, Katie and Martha were all stretching out and rubbing their eyes sleepily.

When everyone finally was awake (it took ten more minutes to finally wake up the boys) Dewey said, "Okay, an hour to bathe and get breakfast. After breakfast we are going fishing."

The twelve kids did not argue, they were to exhausted. So they let Dewey get his way. Summer grabbed her towel, toiletries and clothing. She was thanking her lucky stars that the place Dewey scouted had proper flushing and showers. When all the girls finally finished showering, they went to get their breakfast while the boys took their shower and soon all of them stood, awake, in front of Dewey.

"Fishing is an art," Dewey began but was shortly interrupted.

"Yeah, I don't want to go fishing," Freddie said.

"Me too," Katie agreed.

"Ditto," Martha said.

"I don't think I'm up for fishing. Must be last night's food," Zac said.

"I think more like the fact that you want to go back to sleep," Marco shot back at Zac who merely grinned.

"Guys," Dewey whined, "The purpose of the camping trip is to bond."

"We can bond in our sleep," Frankie tried.

"Ugh," Dewey groaned.

"Did he just stamp his foot like a teenage girl?" Michelle asked Alicia.

"I think he did," Alicia responded.

Summer who was watching with amusement finally said, "You know Dewey, we could all just" –Summer stopped and looked at Dewey's face which was pouting and said exasperatedly- "fine. Everyone lets go fishing."

Fishing it turned was absolutely boring. The only person who seemed to be enjoying was Dewey. Soon after ten minutes of waiting, Martha and Katie stopped paying attention to their poles, Freddie was drumming a beat with his drumsticks and Zac was sleeping. Summer had long given up trying to fish and was now resting under the shade of the tree. She had declined the invitation of the rest of the girls to go exploring. Zac was under the same tree sleeping while the boys were goofing of somewhere. From where she sat she could see all of them. Billy was currently making his way towards her.

"He sleeps like the dead," Billy said as he sat down beside her.

"Yeah. It took, what, a bucket of cold water to wake him up," Summer said as she chuckled.

"No, I think Marco stamped on his foot," Billy laughed. There was silence before he finally spoke up once again, "I was lying. I'm not fine,"

Summer waited for him to continue.

"I know I act weird, for a guy. In middle school everyone was used to it, used to me. High school on the other hand is a different story," Billy paused, "Some people are so cruel. I hate it there. They call me mean names and do mean stuff."

"What about Alicia and Frankie?" Summer asked still stunned at the new revelation, "I mean Frankie is like everyone's big brother."

Frankie was the band's big brother. He seemed to be cool with everyone. He was larger than most of them but he was downright friendly. And Alicia was the type of girl who looked so laid back but was fiercely loyal. Summer would be shock if both of them started picking on him.

"They know, and they try to help me and protect me," Billy sighted, "But they can't there all the time. It's not so bad most of the time but sometimes it's hard."

"I'm sorry," Summer said.

"Don't be, it's not like you planned this or something. I heard from Michelle that you are having a rough time too."

Summer shrugged and said, "But it's different."

It was different. Summer knew as a girl she would only be torn down verbally and mentally. **(A/N: I know that sometimes girls get bullied physically, I'm aware of that. But Summer only gets bullied in school through words.)** Billy would get the whole package.

"I know," Billy said as he closed his eyes and moved his back on the bark of the tree. There was a moment of silence before he opened his eyes. Summer saw vulnerability, "They call me names. Fagot, Midget, Pretty boy and what not. They make me questioned if I'm right in the head... Whether I'm gay or something."

"It doesn't matter what they say. You know you better than they ever will. So only you know the answer to that and what gives them the right to decide what is right or wrong," Summer said as she looked at his straight in the eye and held his hand firmly. She was beyond mad at those people who were degrading Billy. What right did they have to hurt him?

"Thanks for listening. Not many people do that to me now, you're a good friend," Billy said as he leaned in and hugged her.

In that moment, an unconscious Zac choose to snore rather loudly. Billy and Summer looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"He sure knows how to ruin the moment," Billy said when he finally controlled his laughter.

"Yes he does. Come on let's find the others," Summer said as she got up and offered him her hand. He took it and she pulled him up. More than anything she wanted to stop bullies from hurting Billy but she knew Billy did not want her to interfere. So she did the second best thing, she started to be there for him.

By the time Dewey came back to the camp site (he claimed that he caught a large fish but accidentally set it free) it was time for lunch. Summer and Billy had joined the rest of the group on exploring and left a sleeping Zac at the tree near the fishing site. Zac had woken up several hours later and rushed to join them for lunch.

Lunch was a simple affair, Ramen noodles and burnt sausages. Soon they finished up and went to Dewey who was organizing their second activity for the day; hiking. The twelve kids got up and followed a rather clueless Dewey who seemed to be checking the map ever few minutes and retracing back their steps. The horrendous affair soon ended when Alicia fell down, and Dewey decided it was not safe.

Summer knew that Billy did not want her to treat him like he was fragile, so Summer tried instead to talk with the others. From the corner of her eyes she spotted Billy talking to Alicia. By the time they went back to their campsite, it was getting dark and Dewey decided to cook burgers. That decision took about an hour and several burnt patties but otherwise dinner was great.

Soon enough the weekend flew by and they were packing their camp stuff and boarding the bus on the way back to Dewey's apartment where their parent would pick them up. Summer was sitting beside Katie, both of them relaxing and dwindling down after the camp. It had been a fun a weekend, Zac even managed to write a new song.

The weekend to Summer was an escape. She left her troubles behind and now she was re energized and going to face them. She knew that as soon as Monday comes along, it would be as if nothing had changed. Billy would still be bullied, Freddie would think that he was to cool for her and she knew she would still be teased and taunted. But things had changed, for her at least. Now, she was not going down without a fight. She was going straight up and standing her ground. For herself and the countless others who had been bullied.

* * *

><p>Okay done. This chapter is actually somewhat more serious than the previous. No one and I mean no one should ever be degraded because of who they are.<p>

On another note chapter 5 will be up soon. So till then :)


	5. It's Magic!

Chapter 5 is like a filler. So its kinda short. Chapter 6 is the Battle of the Bands.

But anyway enjoy...

* * *

><p>Through The Years<p>

Freshman Year

Chapter 5: It's magic!

* * *

><p>Summer knew better to expect anything much to change after the camping trip. Sure, band practices would be easier and she would no longer need to shout herself hoarse to stop them from fighting. However high school in a different story entirely. So she was not surprise when Monday came and nothing had changed.<p>

Summer breezed through the day. Sometimes having Zac and Michelle's company. To the people there something had changed about her that weekend. She no lingered cowered or blend it but stood up proudly and ignored whatever rude remarks sent her way with a nonchalant attitude. Summer felt stronger in that way. The insight to what Billy was going through inspired her to stand up for herself and whoever was being bullied. After all Emily always told her that change began from the heart. Her first test happened to be during lunch.

It was crowded as ever. Summer had just taken her tray that consisted of a pizza, macaroni and cheese, coke and an apple. She was on her way to where Michelle sat when a blond figure stood in her way.

"Hey Summer," Brittany said mock cheerfully.

Summer notice the group surrounding her sitting a little straighter and giving the two of them attention. Summer wanted to roll her eyes and walk away but she knew that Brittany would not allow her that. In fact the blonde was now eyeing the food on her tray before looking at her with the most fakest smiles Summer had ever seen.

"Wow you sure eat a lot during lunch. Wouldn't want you to get fatter than what you already are," Brittany said smoothly as the group around her started stifling their laughter.

Summer looked at them. They were totally pathetic. More than her when she realised that she had been cowering away from Brittany. She was never afraid of her in middle school so why should she be afraid now? Summer took a breath and then smiled. This reaction was not missed by Brittany nor her posse. They all looked confused. Summer smirked mentally. She was going to have the upper hand in this situation.

"Thanks Britt, didn't know you cared so much," Summer said brightly before her voice laced down with venom, "By the way, here's a tip. Eating your salad and then binging on carbs, so does not work. Laters."

Summer smiled to her before going to Michelle. She could see Michelle glowing from where she sat and knew no doubt that she left a very speechless and dumbfounded group of people before turning away.

"That was Amazing," Michelle squealed as Summer sat down, "You should have seen her face when you did that. I tell you it was priceless. She was..."

Summer let Michelle drown on about what happened as she took a sip from her coke.

"So what made you do that?" Michelle asked looking at Summer questioningly.

"Let's say we all needed that change," Summer replied.

Word of what Summer did to Brittany spread around school quickly to the people in freshman year. Soon Summer found herself the centre of attention. The people that Brittany had put down came to her asking to be friends and congratulating her on a job well done. There were others in the sidelines giving her warm smiles no doubt everyone felt that Brittany deserved what she got. With the attention she was receiving, Brittany's taunts and jeering became worse but Summer no longer felt small. Brittany's words were like vapour. Meaningless.

By the time the school week had ended, Summer was recognised as the girl who stood up to Brittany.

"Sorry I'm late," Summer said as she rushed into the room.

Summer had joined the school's newsletter team and there was a meeting after school. Unfortunately she was hanging around with the group of people who now admired her for what she did and did not have a polite way of leaving until the last minute. The effect you have on these people Michelle snickered.

"No problem. Sit," told April. She was the a senior and the editor of the school paper. Something Summer hoped she could be later in her schooling years, "Now let's get down to business..."

As soon as the meeting was over Summer packed her things. Her assignment was relatively easy. She had to only do research for this guy who was covering the actual story.

"So good week?" April asked.

"Strange week," Summer replied.

"Yeah, I've heard about the Brittany thing. I think even the seniors know," April said as she zipped her bag.

Summer stopped packing and looked at April. The upper high school students barely paid attention on the drama going on in the freshman zone.

"In every year, there is always a Brittany. Someone who loves to tear people down to make them feel good about themselves. You did a good thing standing up to her," April said.

"Thanks," Summer said. She grabbed her bag and walked out with April, "I just can't stand her. She's so..."

"Full of herself? Yeah I've been in your position," April said. They were both walking down the empty hallways, "You know you remind me of me. You're not afraid to stand up from yourself."

"Thanks," Summer said her cheeks a little pink from the comment. April was one of the most coolest people in school. Not only was she editor of the school newspaper but she was also a legend in the athletics department. She had a certain girl next door quality about her. People loved her.

Could people love me too? Summer shook her head. That though was so conceited, shallow and superficial. She knew she would never amount to be what April was she would be something different.

"So what is this I've heard of you serving Brittany?" Frankie asked as Summer entered the apartment. Band practice was going on and the band crew were currently slacking off. Frankie was grinning widely.

"Michelle told you," Summer told.

"Katie actually," Frankie said before giving her a big hug and ruffling her hair, "I'm so proud of you Tink."

"Yeah, yeah. Go away old man," Summer teased as she slapped his hands away. Turning to the counter where she usually sat, Summer saw Billy. He gave a warm smile that reached his eyes and Summer knew that he was proud of her as well.

Frankie would not stop bothering her (praising her according to him) and wanted to know the full story. Summer gave up trying to ignore him by checking the band schedules and began telling him about the week she had.

...

Frankie was proud. As Summer re encountered what had happened. He knew that Summer was having trouble with bullies in high school. Back in middle school he was the bigger brother to everyone. He remembered standing up for Eleni when a boy started to tease her mercilessly and not to mention what he was currently doing for Billy.

He could not help but be proud of Summer. For the past months he saw her troubled, on the edge and close to bursting to tears. He tried to talk to her but she refused. When Michelle and her started hanging out she looked better. But now she was practically lit up. She had grown up from the kid he saw back in middle school.

Frankie knew that Summer would never have bend down to what anyone said to and about her. It was only a matter of time until she stood up and faced whatever it is that was tearing her down. No he was not only proud of her for standing up but what she did for Billy. Frankie had noticed them talking underneath a tree when they went camping. After the camping trip, Billy began to look somewhat different. He was more confident and now brushed of the insults thrown to him. Sure he never physically fought back because it was what the bullies wanted but he seemed to be moving towards not being the victim and Frankie knew somehow Summer was involved.

So naturally he had to know. And he couldn't be more happy for both of them. After practice they (the band including Dewey) had all raised their cans of carbonated drinks to Summer and Billy. What they did was almost magical. They helped each other while solving their own problems. Frankie could here Summer and Billy discussing out ideas to help one another and the many others who were having the same problem. They talked about a benefit or a concert, events and whatnots.

Yup its magic alright, Frankie thought as he watched Summer and Billy.

* * *

><p>Alright done. Again sorry its short, this chapter is like a filler for the next one.<p>

So till then :)


	6. Battle of the Bands

A/N: Okay I messed up. I forgot about the school terms so the story skipped Summer's birthday and Christmas. The Battle of the Band should have taken place in Autumn just like the movie but here it takes place at the end of spring about a month before summer vacation. So the band's freshman year is basically fast forwarded. Sorry again. Anyway chapter 7 will be up soon.

So enjoy...

* * *

><p>Through The Years<p>

Freshman Year

Chapter 6: Battle of the Bands

* * *

><p>Two days. That was all they had left until the battle of the bands. Right now Summer was feeling uncomfortable. She was sitting in between Brittany and Freddie, trying to look like she was having the time of her life. From her table, she could spot her parents laughing at something someone said. She may never forgive them. They were the reason she was currently tensed. She was forced to go to this party where she was assign to the seat in the middle of Brittany, Freddie alongside strangers she barely knew. She did not know who was more uncomfortable right now; her, Brittany or Freddie. The tension they all were emitting could probably be felt by everyone at the table.<p>

It was unfair that the people she actually could stand were at a different table. Over there at least she did not need to try to make awkward polite conversation. Summer looked at the table that Michelle and Zac were sitting. They looked like they were genuinely having fun. What she would give to be with them right now.

"So having fun everyone?" the hostess said when she reached the table. There was a general murmurs of fake approval and nods. This was another reason she hated being here at this table. No one seemed to be able to lie properly and the ones who were genuinely having _fun_ were either way too snobbish or way too boring. Her table was full of them.

The hostess seemed to be happy with the answers she received. She talked to one of the kids there. Juliet or Jenny. Summer could not remember. Summer had seen her at several other parties but they never really talked. She was the most normal person in the table Summer decided. Maybe she should start a conversation with her. Or maybe she could escape to the restroom and spend the rest of the night there. That would be a better use of her time. She had her organizer and mobile phone...

However luck did not seem to dictate that. At the moment the hostess brought her out of her thoughts by asking the table, "So why don't you youngsters go and dance?"

It was not a question. More like a demand. And everyone in the table was smart enough to know the difference. One by one they nodded reluctantly and looked around the table for a person who seemed to be the most coordinated.

"You want to dance?" A voice said. Summer turned to see a guy. He was quite cute. Brown hair, brown eyes and the most adorable dimples. Summer was very certain that they never met before.

"Sure," Brittany cut in, replying flirtatiously. The brown haired guy seemed to be taken aback but recovered so quickly that it seemed he was not at all surprise. He gave Brittany a smile and led her to the dance floor. But for the smallest second the guy's eyes seem to be apologizing to Summer. Strange.

"What are you two still doing here, all alone. Go on and have fun," the hostess said as she pushed Summer and Freddie to the dance floor.

They both looked around awkwardly before Freddie placed his hands on Summer's waist and Summer placed her hands on Freddie. They both followed the beat of the music and things could not go anymore awkward. They never had a one on one interaction or ever been alone together ever since the classroom scene. There was always the band with them and Summer could have dealt with that. Now she was not so sure. Just this one song, Summer thought, then she could hide out at the rest rooms.

"So how are you?" Freddie asked.

It was polite, as if he was speaking to a stranger.

"Fine," Summer replied trying to look for Michelle or Zac or anyone who could get her out of this situation. "You?"

"I've been better," Freddie said. The tiredness in his voice caught Summer of guard. Summer looked at him and saw a glimpse of the boy she once was friends with.

"Are you okay?" Summer asked concern. They may not be friends but they used to be and Summer still cared for that boy, whatever or whoever he became.

Freddie seemed to be fighting with himself before he shook his head and answered, "It's nothing."

There was a signal to drop it. But Summer would not. Maybe there was a way to bring her friend back.

"No, you're not. Don't you know better than to lie to me? I always see through it," Summer said lightly. For the first time she heard Freddie laugh, really laugh. It was a refreshing site.

"Yeah, you always did I could never lie to you. I don't even know why I bother," Freddie said as they moved along to the beat. They looked at each other and Summer watch Freddie's eyes change, "My... my parents have been fighting. They have been tearing at each others throats"- Summer eyes widen and Freddie shook his head- "It's not the I'm – going – to – get - divorce type of fighting. So relax."

"How you holding up?" Summer asked squeezing Freddie's shoulder.

"I'm fine. Maybe it's a good thing school is almost over. My parents have been talking about taking a vacation to reconnect with the family," Freddie admitted before taking a deep breath and looking at Summer. Summer was taken aback at the sudden fierceness in his eyes, "I wanted to apologize... for the way I acted all year. I know it's pretty pathetic and things could never be they were before and it will probably take a while before you accept me as a friend. But I was stupid and selfish and I know it hurt you so I hope you would forgive me."

Summer did not know what think with the sudden apology from Freddie. So she nodded. He smiled and they danced to the rest of the song in silence.

"Having fun?" Summer asked as she took a seat by Zac.

"The time of my life," Zac replied solemnly, "How's your feet?"

"They'll survive but barely. I may never walk again," Summer said as she took of the high heels her mother forced her to wear and began stretching her feet underneath the table. It was a good thing she and Zac were the only ones at the table. No one would look her in distaste.

Summer rolled her eyes but smiled anyway, "Where's Michelle?"

"At the dance floor with Blondie," Zac pointed out a very giggly Michelle dancing with her very good looking dance partner. Zac let her rest for a while before starting a conversation, "So I saw you dance with Freddie just now..."

Summer looked at Zac. He was trying to look cool and laid back but Summer knew he was burning with curiosity. She decided to make him wait, "And you did not have the decency to save me?"

"Hey I was dancing myself. My partner had two left feet. She stamped on my toes twice," Zac held up his hands, playing along.

"If you were with me, there will be a zero percent chance that they will het stepped on," Summer reminded.

"You still taking dance classes?" Zac asked. She nodded

"Where is that girl now?" Summer asked.

"Stamping on someone else's toes," Zac grinned before leaning closer and looking at her seriously, "Tell."

"He apologized. I forgave him. We are not friends yet but we maybe in time we will be," Summer said simply.

Zac's eyes widen for a fraction. He of course knew how Freddie had been acting for the past months. Zac smiled, "Well good for him. This is a good thing."

"Of course it is you twit," Summer said playfully smacking him.

"Twit," Zac raised his eyebrows.

"First thing that came up."

"I'm sure," Zac said before standing up and asking her, "Want to dance?"

His head moved to the left. Summer looked to see the hostess coming their way.

"Sure."

The next day Summer entered Dewey's apartment, very sure that what happen last night was a dream. A lot had happened in that dream. There was the brown haired guy whom she did not see for the rest of the night. She, Zac and Michelle spent the night goofing off, someone spilled water all over Brittany's dress and Freddie apologized to her. But there was a part of her that was sure the night had been real. And if it really did happened, Summer did not know what to expect today. So she decided to continue on the routine that she had been doing for months.

The band was already rehearsing their song when Summer entered the apartment. Summer smiled to the band and was quite happy to see Freddie smile back. Maybe last night was real. Summer turned to the couch where Michelle and Frankie sat. Billy was currently making last minute adjustments to the clothes and Marco was helping Gordon with something at the laptop.

Frankie and Michelle were practically beaming at her. No point downplaying it.

"Michelle told you" Summer said as she stood in front of them. Michelle looked sheepish. Summer turned to Frankie and said, "For a boy you pretty much want to gossip as much as a girl."

"Hey," Frankie mocked cried before pulling Summer on the couch and saying, "Spill."

"What's with guys in this band using one word to ask me to tell everything?" Summer pondered aloud.

"Hey Summer," Gordon called out, "I need your help."

Summer stood up and said, "Sorry duty calls."

"No fair," Frankie pouted.

The band rehearsal was one of the best they had in weeks. They had a final rehearsal at the stage itself. By the time they were back at Dewey's apartment, they were all exhausted.

'Tomorrow," Dewey began after the teenager all plumed at the couches and chairs, " is the last day before Battle of the Bands. It's what we've been practising for. I want to see all of you here at 5 am. And..."

Tomika cut him there, "Dewey I don't think my parent will be cool with that and at five a lot of people will still be asleep. We might get complains."

"We will meet here at 9am. Then we will have run throughs, final clothes adjustment, checking of instruments and equipments. We will break practice early at 4," Summer said as if she were reading out a list. Summer knew Dewey wanted to keep them up till seven or eight at night.

"Okay, so practice is over for today?" Alicia asked

"Yeah," Summer responded before Dewey could say no and start another rehearsal. Summer heard sighs of relief and smiled amused. She moved to the counter and took a seat where she began looking through the list once more. It was exhausting work but someone had to do it.

The next day passed way too fast. Summer barely had time to relax. She was on the move for the whole day. Between calling the organizers, helping to get lunch and the last minute info she had gotten, she barely had a time to take the seat. She did not know how many times she went out of the apartments to run an errand or go the stage where the Battle of the Bands will take place. Everyone it seemed was feeling the heat. This was the first time they were going to perform without Dewey. Alicia, Martha and Tomika will be sharing the solo. Zac was playing lead guitar never mind the fact that he was the only one playing the guitar. There was also no piano part because they never got anyone to replace Lawrence. Summer happily welcome the tiredness to overwhelm her as she lay in bed.

The checking in of the Band was at 12 noon. By then all the equipment and whatnots had been stored and the band were all waiting for Summer or Dewey's direction. Both of them were currently at the check ins.

"Competition looks tough this year," Freddie noted.

"We'll win," Katie said.

"And we'll have a good time doing it," Alicia added.

"We've been practicing a lot," Tomika said.

"To right we have," Martha said.

"To the School of Rock" Frankie cried.

"The School of Rock," They all cheered.

"Okay guys," Summer said as she and Dewey finally made their way to them, "We have dressing room eight. We are the third band to perform. Estimated time would be 2.10pm."

"So chop, chop," Dewey said as the whole band started moving. The boys were helping with the heavier equipment while the girls help carry clothing and belongings. Summer was leafing through the schedule walking alongside Katie at the hallways of the dressing room. They were chatting about the exams that they had prior to the concert. Results would be given next month before the school breaks for the holidays. Usually they would not be talking about this but Summer knew that Katie wanted to be distracted from the upcoming performance.

They moved on from topic to topic when Summer crashed into someone. Her papers and belonging scattered across the floor. Summer turned to the person who caused this about to yell when words slipped out of her mouth.

"Brown Haired Guy" Summer said shock before turning red. That did not just happen Summer thought now mortified.

The guy looked at her in recognition before laughing, "Okay so I'm Brown Haired Guy? Then you're Pink Dress Girl."

Summer gave a laugh still mortified and started to pick up her stuff. Katie was keeping quiet but helping while the guy was helping alongside. He gave her a hand and pulled her up. She accepted her belongings and was about to look anywhere else other than him when he introduced himself.

"I'm Dylan," Brown Haired Guy introduced.

"Nice to meet you Dylan, I'm Summer," she introduced herself.

"Well, I'll see you around Summer," he winked and smile before walking away.

Summer stood dazed watching him leave.

Katie smirked, "Cute."

"Shut up," Summer said turning red once more.

"Who is he?"

"Dylan the brown haired guy," Summer said calmly.

"Uh huh."

Summer, Billy and Michelle were practically holding each other as they watched the band perform. Gordon was somewhere at the control room doing the lights while Frankie and Marco were operating the smoke machine. So the three of them anticipated eagerly for the band. They were practically squealing as Tomika hit a high note and Zac burst into a guitar solo. The band perform the song flawlessly. The crowd was going wild when they finished. Summer, Billy and Michelle clapped hard before they started hugging the life out of them.

"You guys were brilliant," Michelle screamed.

"Amazing," Billy gushed.

"Terrific," Summer yelled.

Now all they had to do was wait for the results. They watched four other bands play. All of them the same in one way or another. Summer was looking to see if Dylan was in any of them but he was not. She did not see him after which made her feel strangely disappointed. She did not know why though. She had the band to distract her thoughts.

By the time the result deemed closer, Summer thoughts were nowhere near Dylan. She was practically gripping Michelle's and Alicia's hand when the announcer came up to stage. The excitement was exhilarating but the tension was thick. This year was different than any other year. Alongside the cash prize the winning band would receive a record deal.

"How are you?" the announcer asked the audience which responded with booming cheers, "all right to business. In my hand is the result of the winners in this year's Battle of the Bands" –the crowd cheered wildly while Michelle gripped Summer's hand harder- "The winner of this year's Battle of the Band is" –Summer could feel the vice grip from Alicia- "School of Rock!"

There was cheers from the audience but it did not compare to what happened back stage. The band was practically screaming and hugging each other. Dewey looked so proud and was pushing them all on stage. Nothing could kill the moment. Summer was happy for them and herself. Everything worked out more than fine despite all the shouting matches and almost breakups. She watched as Tomika shook hands with the announcer and took the big check and contract deal.

Nothing could kill this moment.

* * *

><p>So watcha think? Dylan the brown haired guy will be joining in the adventure soon. So chapter 7 coming up soon. So till then :)<p> 


	7. Splitting For Summer

A/N: Okay another mistake. All of them shouldn't be 13 but 14 or 15 year olds. Sorry once again. Although in my defence I go to an all year round type of school. The school I went to started at age 12/13 so again my apologies.

On another Chapter 7 is up sooner that I had expected (I was sick, so I had computer time), the next chapter would be just before they start sophomore year. So this is the last chapter for freshman year. It is a little short but enjoy...

* * *

><p>Through The Year<p>

Freshman Year

Chapter 7: Splitting For Summer

* * *

><p>The month after the win at Battle of the Bands was relaxing. Something that the group had not had a good dose of for a long while. Since exams were over, they had a lot of that. All of them walked in their respective schools with pride and happiness. Summer had watched both girls and guys surround Katie, Freddie and Zac at school. She nor Michelle minded it one bit. Their job was administrative and behind the scenes and less glamorous.<p>

Soon exam results were released and Summer was pleased to see that she did well for it. Her art grade was lower than the rest. Summer did not mind but was pretty sure that her mom will. Celebrations were in order and there were plenty of that (the band girl's sleepover, the band party, even the school newspaper had a sort of get together).

There were a lot of laughs at the band get togethers where they would reminisce about the school year they had. Throughout those type of gatherings Summer would feel light headed and happy. She had a place where she belonged and that was with them; the School of Rock. But after those types of gathering she often pondered how much they all had struggled that year. There were so many mistakes and tears and shouting that it surprised her how much the band had moved on from it. They were all becoming stronger together.

School term soon came to an end and Summer found herself at the last band get together. They were all sprawled at the various couches and sofas and chairs discussing their summer vacation plans.

"My parents are taking me to Bali," Michelle informed everyone.

"Cool, mine are taking me to Hawaii," Marco said.

"You guys are lucky, I'm staying here for summer," Billy said

"Me too," Gordon said while Tomika and Alicia said, "Ditto."

"I'm going to visit my Aunt's place," Katie said, "And Frankie is going camping again,"

"I don't know how you enjoy it so much," Martha shuddered as the gang laughed, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Ditto," Zac said, "Summer? Freddie?"

"The Hamptons," Freddie replied.

"Europe. Not sure which part yet but Paris is a confirmed stop. There might be a stop at London so I might get to see Eleni," Summer responded.

"Well give her all our love," Martha said.

"Sure," Summer replied.

There was a moment of silence after that. Next year the band had an album to write and record. No doubt there was excitement. Dewey had 'assigned' all of them homework for the break they'll be taking. They each had to write a song. Band crew included. Dewey basically said that summer was a time where they can rest and recharge and get those creative vibes flowing. Speaking of Dewey...

"Where is Dewey anyway?" Summer asked.

"With Ned, they are thinking of getting a bigger place," Zac answered.

"No kidding?" Tomika said.

The 'Rock classes' were getting better and more people were signing up. Summer had even seen some of Brittany's posse and found them to be not so bad. Brittany was now not making her life a living hell. It may be due to the fact that Freddie broke up with her or the fact that Summer had managed to beat her at every class.

At that moment Gordon's mobile phone rang. Gordon read the text before saying, "My brother's downstairs. I gotta split. Anyone want a ride?"

"Me," Billy, Marco and Katie said.

"I have to go to, I need to pack for my camping trip," Frankie said.

"We should probably go to," Zac said as he looked over to Summer and Freddie, "We have to prepare for that dinner thing at Freddie's house."

The group exchanged handshakes and hugs

"See you when you come back from Bali," Summer said as she hugged Michelle.

"Tell me how Paris went, Kay?" Michelle said as she released Summer from the hug.

...

Two days later Summer scoured her room for any other thing she wanted. Her suitcase was packed and was downstairs alongside her parent's and Emily's. Summer found herself excited for the trip. It was the time in months where she would see her big sister and she would be at Paris, the city of love. She was young and carefree what better place to fall in love for the first time than in Paris, right? And even if she didn't there were shops, delicacies and museums calling her name.

Summer spotted the heart shaped charm that her sister had gotten for her on her 12th birthday on the floor next to her dressing table. She had been searching for it for months. Summer picked it up and attached it to her charm bracelet.

From downstairs she heard her mother calling her, "Summer, the Mooneyhams are here. Come on we need to get to the airport."

Summer gave her room one last scan and went downstairs with her carry on bag. As she walked down the stairs she spotted Mr and Mrs Mooneyham chatting with her mother. Zac was with Emily.

"Finally," her mother said when she spotted Summer.

Summer resisted the urge to roll her eyes and looked at Zac who seemed to be holding back a laugh. Before she even said a word to him, Summer's mother began shooing everyone into the Mooneyham car. When the final suitcase was in the car, they were off.

...

Emily was surprised when she saw Summer. For the past months Summer sounded so down when she was in the phone. Her baby sister sounded so down and had confided her about the problems she had in school. Emily had no idea what to expect when she went home for summer vacation. However Summer seemed to be more than fine.

They had spent the night she got back from college like the old times. They were both camped out Emily's room in their pyjamas. There was a lot of hot chocolate, marshmallows and various other snacks. Emily had even plaited Summer's hair the way she did back when she was twelve and Summer was six.

Summer had told her everything and she could not be more proud. Emily was currently talking to her parents and Mr and Mrs Mooneyham at the departure area of the airport. Emily talked about the college classes that she was taking and the job she had found at the campus area. It was a while later when Emily's mother looked at her watch.

"Where is Summer and Zac? We have to go now" Emily heard her mother say. They all began looking around.

Two teenagers were running through the crowds towards them. When both of them arrived they were both panting and very red in the face.

"Sorry," there was a line at the vending machine," Zac panted.

The grownups smiled amused.

"Well I'll see you when we get back Charlotte," Summer's mother said to Zac's mom.

"Yes, see you then," Mrs Mooneyham replied as they hugged. Mr Mooney had was shaking hands with Mr Hathaway.

"So see you around," Zac said to Summer.

"Yeah, see you," She smiled before walking off with her family to the counter.

They were off to Paris!

* * *

><p>Okay done. Pretty short chapter but I'm sick I have an excuse. Chapter 8 should be up soon. So till then :)<p> 


	8. They're Back!

Chapter 8. I found that I wrote this chapter way back before I wrote the series and I edited it a little.

Anyway enjoy...

* * *

><p>Through The Years<p>

Chapter 8: They're back!

* * *

><p>The loft was filled with easy chatter and music from the stereo. It was the first practice they had since they split for summer vacation. Instead of rehearsing, the band members were catching up. Michelle was at the couch in the corner telling Billy and Martha about her trip to Bali while Frankie was with Zac, Freddie, Gordon and Dewey at the kitchen counter, laughing at the stories of what occurred while the others were away on vacation. Alicia, Tomika and Katie were exchanging the latest gossip. Everyone was there except, surprisingly, Summer.<p>

It was a surprise because she was the one who scheduled the practice, and was to arrive home that morning, and she was never late.

"Maybe there was a flight delay or something," Alicia suggested when Katie asked about the missing person. Michelle shrugged and went back to talking to Billy as Dewey started to call out to everyone to get ready for practice.

An hour into practice, Michelle's phone rang. The band still kept going, very used to Michelle's phone even though by then Summer would have asked her to put in on silent. The band sounded good even though they hadn't played together in a while. A squeal from Michelle broke their concentration. They had the privilege of seeing Michelle bounce up and down before running to the door. The band smiled with amusement and carried on.

"Summer! OMG!" Michelle practically screamed as she hugged the brunette. After they broke the hug, Michelle looked at Summer, she looked amazing. Paris has definitely helped her. Summer had looked good before, but now she looked downright stunning. No longer frigid and awkward, Summer now looked more confident than ever. Her straight hair now held soft curls at the ends, she grew taller and got a little tanner. She had more shape and character, her eyes still the muddy brown now had more definition.

"You looked great! How are you? How was Paris? Did you see any fashion shows? Museums? Did you get to see Eleni? Kissed any boys?" Michelle asked in one breathe. Summer laughed.

"I'm great, Paris was beautiful. Yes, yes, Eleni sends you her greetings. She looked great by the way, she has this whole rocker chic look going on with a splash of hippies-ness, I guess. That look really works for her I have pictures and I have so much to tell you," Summer gushed before pausing, "but first I think we should go in."

"The boys will die," Michelle announced before leading the way to the practice area. Summer rolled her eyes and Michelle's dramatics and followed Michelle in. They sound great, Summer thought. But they all stopped when she walked in. Summer couldn't decide on whether to be nervous or laugh at their faces when she heard the girls gasp and saw the boys open mouth shocked. None of them seem to be able to say anything to her. In fact they all resembled goldfishes with the way their mouths open and close.

"Come on, I don't look that bad," Summer sniggered.

"No that's not it. You look kind of hot," Billy said

"Kind of?"

"You look amazing," Billy said. His eyes were twinkling with approval as he walked over to Summer. She felt light headed and gave a laugh as he hugged her. The rest of the band soon recovered and made their way to welcome her back Summer noticed some of them still staring and was getting rather uncomfortable. Ignoring it, she turned to face Michelle and Billy.

"You would not believe the fashion show I went with Emily in Paris," Summer said knowing that she attracted the attention of Billy and Michelle.

As band practice went on, Summer told them (Billy and Michelle) the new autumn line (much to their delight). She also told them about the clothes, jewellery and shopping she did in Paris and they told her what they did during their break. Michelle had a blast in Bali while Billy started designing and was currently thinking about applying for an internship in his junior or senior year. Summer sometimes noticed that the others would look at her direction, and she was pleased knowing that she had managed to shock them.

Soon practice ended and the teenagers of the band School of Rock were gathering around on the couches and floors with snacks and fizzy drinks, catching up as a group. Summer learned that Zac had some new material he wanted to try out, and Alicia and Gordon started seeing each other (she couldn't be more happy for them). Summer really did miss them (the band, not just Alicia and Gordon), the break had her recharged and refresh for the new school year.

"So?" Michelle said raising her eyebrows and looking straight at Summer.

"So?" Summer played on.

"Did you?"

"Did I?'

"Did you kiss any French boys?" Michelle said, practically bouncing in anticipation. Let's just say her outburst gained everyone's attention. Summer felt a blush forming in her cheeks.

"Maybe," she smiled.

"Oh My Gosh! You did! Spill," Michelle screamed as she attacked Summer in a massive hug. Summer was about to tell her that she rather not say when Michelle interrupted her, "Wait, how many boys did you kiss?"

Summer could not take it. She giggled and bend down hugging a throw pillow. She muttered something incoherent.

"I'm sorry what?" Tomika said. The girls all leaned in to Summer while the boys try not to look curious.

"Five," she whispered to the girls. Michelle squealed and the girls let out 'oooohs' and giggles. The boys knew that the answer was bad.

"Something has corrupted Summer," Frankie stage whispered to Billy and was immediately hit by a throw pillow from Summer.

"Did you like any of them?" Martha asked breathlessly. She was whisked away with the idea of falling in love in Paris. Under the starry night and on top of the Eifel Tower. The romantic-ness of it all made her want to swoon.

The boys however narrowed their eyes at the words 'any of them' meaning more than one. They were practically Summer's family with the time they spent and things they know about her. Frankie was like Summer's honorary brother and Zac was after all Summer's best guy friend (Billy was second).

"They were all amazing, good looking and so romantic. There was this one guy that gave me a rose when we first met," Summer smiled while the girls swooned, "But you know it's never going to last. I met them at break and they probably do that to girls all the time over there."

"But did you like like any of them," Katie insisted.

"Nah, it's just a fling," Summer said, "I don't think I even want to date some of them, some are so not the type I want to date."

"Well good, "Frankie said, "I'm glad you're not in love with anyone."

If she did, he probably beat the guy up or threaten him not to hurt her menacingly. It was no secret after all that Frankie was always looking after the band. Summer rolled her eyes but otherwise smiled at Frankie, happy to know that Frankie wanted her to be happy and safe. There was easy chatter going around and soon Dewey came along to tell them to head out (or otherwise leave in a very polite manner...kind off).

"Come on, Let's go hang out for a while," Gordon said as he slung his arms around Alicia.

"You guys wanna come with?" Alicia asked.

Nah was the general answer, there was also no and you kid have fun (from Frankie). They watched Alicia and Gordon leave.

"They make such a good couple," Martha said and Katie nodded in agreement.

"I have to go, my family has this dinner thing," Tomika said as she grabbed her stuff.

"Yeah us too," Marco said pointing at himself and Frankie, "We are going to check out the mobile phone store at the mall."

"Can I come?" Martha asked, "I don't really have a place to be."

"Me too? I wanted to get a new phone before school starts," Katie asked.

"Sure, Freddie? Zac? Summer?" Frankie said as he looked at them.

"I have to go pick my sister up from somewhere," Freddie said.

"No thanks.I'm tired, I want to go home and get some rest," Summer declined. She had just after all arrived back hours ago and was still feeling a little jet lagged.

"Nah, I think I'll pass. Want to walk home together," Zac asked Summer.

Summer nodded and they all went the door. The end of summer holidays always indicated autumn was approaching. Summer could feel the heat dwindling down and the leaves about to turn brown and yellow and different shades of reds, the way they always did in autumn. Most people thought that Summer loved the summer season (due to her name) but she had always loved autumn the best. There was just something about autumn. Walking home with Zac was still as comfortable as it felt the last time they did it, before Summer went to Europe.

"So how's your break?" Summer asked as they strolled at a leisurely pace.

"Not bad, wrote some new songs, practiced skateboarding, I'm getting quite good by the way," Zac said as he turned to Summer before continuing on, "It was relaxing."

"That's great," Summer said, falling back into the easy pace she and Zac had.

"From what I heard back there, your break went well too," Zac said.

"Yeah, it was, I guess. I got to immerse myself in a new culture and I got to spent time with Emily. She's about to go back to collage for her second year," Summer said conversationally.

"When is she leaving?" Zac asked.

"Next week," Summer replied. She had a great time spending some time with Emily and was going to miss her when she went back to school.

"You excited to be going back to school. It's about time to go back you know?" Zac asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Summer said, "I mean sure we'll learn new things, there will be new people, we are no longer that clueless, but honestly I really don't want to see those people like Brittany. I mean people like her never changed and because of that high school never does either."

"Well, we are teenagers," Zac countered slowly, "We don't change overnight and I'm pretty sure those people shut down during break to do whatever it is they do."

"You're a teenager, I'm a teenager. We changed," Summer said.

"Really how?" Zac raised his eyebrows.

"Well we both grew a little and..." Summer trailed off as Zac started laughing.

"Besides appearance?"

"Hmm...Guess not. We are still the same boring people who are friends," Summer said as they reached her house.

"Yup we are still the same boring people who are friends," Zac smiled.

The days that were counting down to the start of school loomed. Summer started to get ready for school. She had, with Michelle, went shopping for school items (they were mostly in the stationary store as both of them had enough clothes, thank Bali and Paris for that). Soon Summer found herself on the front steps of Stamford High for her first day back.

* * *

><p>A little short, I kind of have writer's block so I didn't really edit much of it. Chapter 9 up soon. I think I'll start with the first day back. So till then :)<p> 


	9. Ch Ch Changes

A/N: Apologies for the wait. I was not able to log on to my account, anyway chapter 9 is up. You get to see Summer having a crush on someone...

* * *

><p>Through The Years<p>

Sophomore Year

Chapter 9: Ch- Ch- Changes

* * *

><p>Summer entered the hallways of Stamford high. It was the first day of school for her second year and just like last year, posters and banners hung from the walls. However this year Summer was feeling confident. She walked the hallways with Michelle. The friends she made last year stopped to chat or just smiled as she and Michelle passed by.<p>

They were making their way to the place where the Sophomore lockers were located. Both girls were happy when they got their class schedules and locker assignments just two weeks ago. They found that their lockers were just beside one another and they had most of their classes together. Their lunch hour was also the same.

"Don't you love not being freshman?" Michelle sighted as they reached their lockers.

"Oui," Summer said (A/N: french for yes). She spun her combination and opened her lockers.

"Cheer leading tryouts are this Friday," Michelle said conversationally. This had been one of the topics they had discussed for a while. Summer knew Michelle had taken gymnastics since she was nine while Summer had been taking dance (or forced to by her mother, though she still did love it) since she was seven. Michelle had convinced Summer to try out for cheer leading, saying that it would look good on her college application.

"I know, Michelle. You said it about, what, a hundred times," Summer teased.

"Thirty seven to be exact, well when I was present anyway," Zac's voice said. Both girls turned around to see Zac, Freddie and Katie.

"Oh hush," Michelle smiled. Summer had finished getting her stuff and was now waiting on Michelle.

"Good news," Zac began but was promptly stopped by Katie.

"Well it's not really news and it may not be necessarily good. We are all in the same homeroom," Katie said.

"Thanks," Zac rolled his eyes at what Katie said at the beginning.

"Well it is kind of bad news to me, I was in the same homeroom as her last year. The horror," Freddie shuddered and was smacked at the arm by Katie.

"We also have the same lunch hour," Summer told them.

"How do you know?" Michelle asked as she closed her locker.

"It was in one of the leaflets. They are splitting the freshman, sophomore and juniors lunch periods. Half will have the first lunch hour while the other group will have the second. The seniors are allowed to go out of the campus for their lunch periods," Summer informed them.

"But that's unfair," Freddie protested.

"You just want to go out of campus during lunch hour," Zac rolled his eyes. The five (Summer, Michelle, Zac, Freddie and Katie) were walking towards their homeroom.

"Part of the reason but not all of it," Freddie admitted. Zac began to entertain Freddie with the lunch debate while the girls were having their own conversation.

"So are you going to band practice with us?" Michelle asked Katie.

"No," Katie shook her head, "I'm trying out for cross country after school before going to practice."

"I didn't know you're trying out," Summer said.

"Well I wanted to try out last year but I missed the tryouts," Katie shrugged.

They entered their homeroom and quickly took their seats. The bell had just rang and their homeroom teacher was already in the room.

"Good morning class. I trust you had a lovely break," Mr Andrew said. He was their science teacher last year, "I'll be your homeroom teacher this year. So let us begin."

...

Summer was walking out of homeroom with Zac, Freddie, Katie and Michelle. She was walking onwards to her second class when all of a sudden she bumped into someone. Two pair of arms stopped her before she could fall.

Summer looked up to see a familiar set of eyes and brown hair. The boy seemed to recognized her.

"We should really stop meeting like this," he laughed as he helped her to get back on her feet.

"Yeah but that's your fault. You're the one that's always trying to make me fall," Summer shot back trying hard to ignore the rush of blood in her cheeks, "Dylan right?"

"Yes, Summer?" Dylan asked to see if it was really her name.

"The one and only," Summer said before mentally cringing. She sounded so lame, what was it with the Dylan guy that makes her sound like an idiot? She tried to organize her thoughts.

"So your new? Well of course you are. I didn't see you last year and your here now, unless you are here for fun which then I wonder where's your head at," Summer ranted before abruptly stopping causing Dylan to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm a sophomore," Dylan informed, "You?"

"Same," Summer said before the bell rang.

"Well I'll see you around," Dylan smiled before walking away. He even walked away cool, unlike me. He is making me lose my mind and I barely know him, Summer thought before wondering if they had any classes together. Campus was not that small. What were the possibilities?

"Where's your head at?" Zac's voice said, waking Summer up from her thoughts. Summer looked around to see the smirking faces of her friends. Michelle was practically bouncing up and down.

"Shut up," Summer mumbled as she started walking to her next class, "See you guys later."

...

"Who is he?" Michelle squealed as Summer pulled up the seat next to her.

It was lunchtime. She did not see Dylan since the encounter at the hallways. Now she was blushing away and trying to keep busy with the contents of her tray. Zac, Freddie and Katie were sitting beside them.

"He is Dylan. We met at the ball. He wanted to dance with me but didn't," Summer said, "Then we met once again briefly at the battle of the bands."

"He is cute," Michelle said.

"You sounded like an idiot when you were talking to him," Freddie said bluntly.

"Freddie!" Katie reprimanded.

"What? I've never seen her act that way," Freddie shrugged.

"I know," Summer groaned as she thumped her head on the table. She was so pathetic. It was as if someone tied her tongue up and took her brain out. She spoke without thinking. She felt so stupid.

"Cheer up, you'll have the whole year to change his opinion of you," Zac patted her head.

Summer sat back up and glared at him. Zac merely shrugged and ate his slice of pizza.

"There he is," Michelle whispered. Summer quickly looked around to see him with his tray following a group of guys.

"Careful Tinks, your drooling," Freddie snickered.

Summer turned to him with a venomous glare but the effect was ruin by her blush, "I am not."

"Shoot. I forgot to get a drink," Summer said before standing up and walking to the vending machine.

It was there she found a problem. She did not have enough coins. She was fumbling with her wallet trying to find spare change.

"Here," a voice said as he placed some coins in the vending machine.

Summer looked up and blushed. What was it it with her an d blushing when he was around.

"What are you doing here?" Summer asked.

"Having lunch," Dylan said cheekily.

"Cute," Summer said deadpanned.

"I wanted to see what's your favorite drink," Dylan said off hand.

"Strawberry lime," Summer said without thinking. She liked the drink, she didn't love it...

Dylan pressed the button and gave her the can.

"Thanks," Summer smiled before walking away. She wanted to walk without looking back. It may look cool. But Summer found herself looking back to where Dylan was. His eyebrow was raised and he was smiling.

Summer turned back and quickly turned to her friend who she knew saw the whole thing.

"Shut up," Summer said as she sat down. She opened the can of strawberry lime. Maybe it is her favorite drink.

* * *

><p>Done. Whatcha think? Chapter 10 to be up soon so till then :)<p> 


	10. The Tryouts

A/N: I feel like I've been paying attention to my other fanfic story. So I'll be submitting another chapter in a few days.

Anyway enjoy...

* * *

><p>Through The Years<p>

Sophomore Year

Chapter 10: The Tryouts

* * *

><p>Summer didn't expect the first week of school to pass through easily. It was an improvement from last year. No doubt about that but, still she had Brittany and her posse to deal with and a certain brown haired guy who makes her brain stop working whenever he is around.<p>

Brittany had recognized Dylan from the ball and would not stop being around him. She wore around that superior smirk whenever Summer was around. Summer tried to hold in her temper and ignore Brittany, and was quite pleased that the only classes she had with Brittany was science, maths and gym. She had all her friends in maths while she was by herself in science. Summer also noticed that she had two classes with Dylan; science and gym.

Gym was an okay period for Summer. She was not born athletic but she may as well. With the amount of things her mom made her do; dance and gymnastic (although that ended with two classes since her mom decided to pull her out and enrol her in dance). But what bugged her was that Brittany was so calm and collected around Dylan while she turned into a ranting, blushing idiot.

Brittany was in fact more ruthless this year. There were some changes in her that Summer noticed. Brittany's hair which had always been blonde now hand highlights and she was taller and slimmer. The list goes on and on. Summer felt as if Brittany wanted to be a modern Barbie doll but without the pink obsession. Designer obsession maybe.

School had started on a Wednesday. It was now Friday. They were in their homerooms.

"Okay class settle down," Mr Andrew said as he walked in. There were sounds of footsteps and scrapping chairs before total silence. Mr Andrew did the roll call before he gave out the announcements.

"Right, every year, the sophomore batch of students have the privilege of entering the month at sea contest," Mr Andrew said. There was some general murmuring before he continued, "As the name states two lucky students would be able to not only study in the sea but bring one of their friends each."

There was excited cheers before Mr Andrew cleared his throat and warned, "Now be warned, the students chosen must maintain good grades. The cruise would be around February just after the winter break. More details would be revealed in time."

With that he ended. Summer turned to Michelle, "A month at sea? That sounds amazing."

"No it doesn't," Katie said practically turning green at the thought of the sea. She had always been sea sick.

"You signing up?" Michelle asked all of them. Summer nodded. Katie shook her head furiously while Freddie and Zac shrugged.

"What does this mean," Summer said and she continued to do a shrug for them.

"It means wait and see," Freddie replied.

...

School passed by quickly and soon, Summer found herself in shorts and a tee shirt under the roof of the gym. Cheer leading tryouts were not the only tryouts that day. It seemed the tryouts for the boys basketball team was on that day.

Summer thought that it was stupid to put both tryouts on the same day. She knew there would be a lot of ogling, staring and giggling from both the boys and girls even before the tryouts started.

"I don't want this," Summer muttered to Michelle. They were both stretching on the mats watching several girls and boys flirt. Then there were some boys nudging one another about some girl's figure.

"Yes you do," Michelle said she stretched her hands to her shoes.

"No I really don't," Summer said.

Michelle stopped stretching long enough to give Summer a look, "Yes you do. I know you try to downplay it but you really want to be on the squad. Because you know that it will make a difference to the school to have someone in cheer leading that is approachable."

Summer kept quiet. She never told Michelle that that was partly the reason she wanted to try out. Summer was surprised that Michelle seemed to know her that well.

"Yeah I do," Summer finally responded.

"Good, because that's what I want to," Michelle smiled at her.

Summer wanted to reply when she felt someone bump into her.

"I'm sorry-" Summer began but abruptly stopped.

"Watch it," Brittany hissed before purposely stepping on Summer's toes and moving on to her friends.

"I didn't know Brittany was trying out," Michelle said as she stood up and watched as Brittany flipped her hand and flirt with one of the boys who was trying out for basketball.

"Seriously," Summer eyebrows rose, "That was all she talked about this week."

"Well I tend to shut down when she's going on about herself," Michelle said.

"All the time?" Summer grinned as Michelle shrugged.

The coaches of the basketball team and cheerleading entered. They were both having what seemed to be a heated debate about the tryouts location. Summer watched as they both finally came to an agreement.

"Those trying for basketball, left side of gym, those trying for cheerleading right side. By the count of three," one of the coaches bellowed.

There was a scatter before the coach reached three. Summer and Michelle were huddled with the other girls who were trying out. A coach approached them. She was not the kind of coach Summer had expected. Her hair was short and dyed red. She wore a fitting tracksuit.

"Hello, I am Coach Janet," she said once she approached the people who wanted to try out. They were all listening to every word she said, "Today is cheerleading tryouts. Some of you will make it and some of you won't. I want you all to give me your best. So are you ready to try out?"

There was a murmur of yes and nods.

"This is cheer leading tryouts. That was pathetic," Coach Janet said before yelling, "Are you ready to try out?"

"Yes!" They yelled.

"Good," coach Janet smiled.

She then motioned for the current cheerleader to come forward. Coach Janet then proceeded to divide them into teams. Try outs was quite simple, to Summer at least. She was made to do moves and perform tricks like somersaults, tumbles and flips. Coach Janet had observed all of them as the cheer leading co captains taught them several moves.

Summer was able to do that easily but Michelle seemed to be able to them flawlessly. It was no surprise Michelle had been more athletic in middle school while Summer was more brainy.

"You were great," Michelle whispered as Summer walked back to the group. Summer had just did her routine.

"I was a quarter of a beat off," Summer shrugged

"Nonsense, you are one of the better ones," Michelle said before the coach called Michelle's name up.

"Good luck," Summer whispered as she squeezed Michelle's hand. Michelle walked up to the floor and started her routine. She was flawless. By the end of it even some of the cheerleaders clapped.

"Brittany," coach Janet called out.

Summer watched as Brittany made her way confidently to the floor before starting her routine. Summer had to admit, Brittany was good. She had great reflexes. Summer watched as each person did their routine. Some were good, others were just plain horrible. Soon the try out came to a close.

"Okay give us a few moments before we announce the results," coach Janet said. The co captains of the cheerleading squad followed the coach to discuss about who was going in. Michelle, who was sitting in the bleachers with everyone, turned to Summer who was drinking from her water bottle.

"That was good tryout," Michelle said.

"Who do you think would become part of the cheer leaders?" Summer asked.

"Not sure. Abigail's good. Then there's Holly, she not that bad. Brittany as much as I hate to admit it might even get in," Michelle replied.

Michelle and Summer were now looking at the boys basketball tryouts. The coach had already called out who made into the team. Summer notice Michelle smile when one of the boy's name was called out.

"Who's Jake Stevens?" Summer asked.

Instantly Michelle's face turn red and she looked away from the guy in question.

"He's a friend you know," Michelle said in a voice that was way to off hand.

"That you like," Summer teased.

"Shush," Michelle whispered before looking around to see if anyone heard that, "I don't. I just.."

"Uh huh," Summer cut in. She was smiling. Jake didn't look too bad, he seemed like a nice guy. He and Michelle would look like a cute couple and Summer wanted to tell Michelle that but coach Janet came back.

"We are only taking five students this year. For the five who are chosen congratulations and welcome to the squad. To the others I'm sorry. All of you did excellent today," coach Janet said.

Butterflies seemed to be fluttering in Summer's stomach. She felt like she wanted to throw up.

"The five are Michelle Carter,..."

There was a round of claps, Summer smiled as Michelle moved up to the front. Michelle mouth out the words 'you'll be next'

"...Holly Daniels, Janice Baker..."

Both said girls squealed and moved up to where Michelle was. The three were congratulating one another. Summer felt her hear shrank maybe she won't get in. It was alright. She was okay with it. She could use the time to manage the band, study or whatever.

"...Summer Hathaway and last but not least..."

Summer felt herself get excited and giddy. She moved up to where Michelle was. Michelle was practically bouncing up and down for her.

"Congratulations," Michelle whispered as she hugged Summer, "See I knew you could do it."

Summer laughed. There were four now. Michelle, Holly, Janice and herself. She was now waiting for the fifth.

"Brittany Lanscott," Coach Janet finished.

There was another round of general clapping once the coach finished once more. Summer who was also clapping was wondering how she should feel having someone who had been her pain in the neck on the same squad as her. Brittany and her...working on the same team. It was...beyond words and Summer meant that in a bad way. Summer watched Brittany walk up with that superior smile and smirking at her.

"Here I thought the only times I have to see her would be during lunch, science, maths and gym, it's kind of depressing," Summer said dramatically.

"Cheer up at least we are on the squad," Michelle said.

Coach Janet when up to them and told them about practice and when to submit their sizes for their uniforms and whatever it was related to the squad. She smiled at all of them before leaving.

Summer and Michelle were walking to the indoors girls locker room when a boy intervened. He had brunette hair, brown eyes and was extremely tanned.

"Hey congrats on making the team," Jake said warmly.

"Thanks Jake you too," Michelle said brightly before she turned to Summer, "Summer this is Jake Stevens. Jake, this is my best friend Summer."

"It's nice to meet you," Summer smiled warmly.

"You too," Jake replied. There was something about that Summer could not help liking. He was easy going , nice and friendly. He was perfect for Michelle. Plus he looked way better up close.

"So you're a Junior?" Summer asked starting up a conversation.

"Sophomore," Jake answered.

"Really? I've never seen you around before," Summer said.

"It's probably because we are not in the same circle, besides I don't really get around much," Jake said.

In that moment one of the boys from the corner of the gym yelled out, "Hey Stevens! Get your bloody butt here."

"Well those are my friends. Wonderful bunch right?" Jake said as he shook his head.

"Stop flirting! We got to go!" the former boy said.

"Amazing," Summer couldn't help but say.

"Spectacular," Michelle said in a mock serious voice trying to hold in her amusement.

"Yeah I guess I have to go. I'll see you girls later. Summer. Michelle," Jake smiled before walking away.

Summer watched as he walked away before turning to Michelle.

"He was cute," Summer squealed once Jake was out of ear shot.

"Shut up," Michelle said ducking, trying to hide a small blush forming in her cheeks.

"I can picture it. Jake and Michelle Stevens," Summer sang as they walked to the girl's locker room.

Michelle blushed harder.

* * *

><p>Chapter done. Till the next one :)<p> 


	11. WHAT!

A/N: I am a procrastinator. Apologies for not updating for a while. Anyway chapter 12, is also uploaded (I mean the two chapters this time). I have a legitimate reason for not uploading. I just got my enrollment package for the school I'll be attending soon, so I had a lot of paper work to do.

Anyway, chapter 11. Read, review and enjoy or in whatever order you want

* * *

><p>Through The Years<p>

Sophomore Year

Chapter 11: WHAT!

* * *

><p>"WHAT!"<p>

"Please tell me you are kidding,"

"This cannot be happening,"

The band had just finished practice and she had just told them the news. Let's just say the reaction was not at all what she had expected. Summer was conflicted between annoyance and amusement. Amusement that the band members were making such a big deal about it and annoyance that they think that it was a big deal. She was Summer Hathaway. There were few things she can't controlled. Feeling as if she had enough and knowing Michelle won't intervene anytime soon she opened her mouth.

"Guys it's not that bad," Summer began but was quickly interrupted.

"Yes it is," Frankie interjected.

"Did you see what happened in third grade? With the bicycle?" Freddie added.

"That was a one time thing. And that is not remotely related to this...And you promised not to bring that up!" Summer said.

"Actually I am okay with it," Alicia said causing the rest to look at her as if she was deluded. She shrugged it off, "What I'm thinking of doing it."

Summer smiled at her in thanks.

"I'm actually surprised this is your idea and not Michelle's," Billy said, "...And I may have already gotten mine."

"What!" almost everyone shouted.

"People relax! It's just a license," Summer shouted before muttering, "I don't see what the big deal is."

This, Summer soon realized was the wrong thing to say as almost all of them looked at her incredulously.

"Summer this is not just a license, this is like a... trap to your doom," Frankie said.

"A bit melodramatic don't cha think?"

"I'm serious. You guys know I have it. My mom now expects a lot more from me not just in school but as a person," Frankie said.

Summer tried hard not to laugh. Frankie had gotten his license last year and was constantly acting like a chauffeur to all of them and his parents.

"My dad let me have it, but I can only use the car in emergencies," Billy offered.

"Look as much as I like to continue on this discussion, we have to go," Michelle said as she linked her arms with Summer.

"Preppies?" Frankie asked in an innocent voice which resulted in him having a throw pillow thrown at him by Michelle.

"It's called cheer leading and for your information the whole squad will be sleeping over at Amanda Windslow's house," Michelle informed them before pushing Summer out of the door and saying, "Ta ta!"

Summer actually didn't want to go. She would very much stay at home but Michelle convinced it would be a good time to bond with the rest of the cheer leaders and what not. Summer had found herself being dragged to a nice looking estate where she would be spending the night with girls she barely knew but was going to work closely with for maybe the rest of her high school life.

"Hey girls, come on in," Amanda Windslow invited. Her parents were not at home (Summer was told they were on a trip to visit Amanda's grandmother) so they, as in the cheer leaders had the house to themselves. Amanda lived in a two storey house (just like almost everyone Summer knew) and most of the squad was situated at the living room.

The sleep over or slumber party or stay over or whatever else it is called was quite okay. Summer found herself actually enjoying herself. She had gotten to know Holly Daniels as well as Janice Baker who were first years on the squad just like she and Michelle. Summer had kept her distance from Brittany who seemed to do the same as well. Amanda, the head cheer leader was not at all what Summer expected to be. Sure she had her prejudice and was obsessed with being popular but she was nice, hard working and so passionate about cheer leading.

In fact the whole squad was something different. Summer had watched countless of films and movies where the cheer leaders were always placed as the bad characters because they were superficial and stuck up. Yet the squad was close knitted and supporting. There was like a 'sacred bond of sisterhood' as one of them told Summer and Michelle.

They were more than just a bunch of girls with pom poms. Summer learned that cheer leading had its own competition and camps as well as a lot of other things that made her think that the stereotyping of cheerleaders was prejudiced. The sleep over was on Friday and it was over on Saturday.

By Saturday morning when she had said goodbyes to the other girls, Summer was really excited for practice, cheer leading practice that is.

"Can I stop here and get a drink?" Michelle asked.

Summer and Michelle lived on the street next to each others and were walking back to Michelle's place to hang out for a while. They had stopped outside a cafe.

"Sure, buy me a drink?" Summer called out.

"Your usual morning?"

"Yeah"

"Kays," Michelle said as she opened the door to the cafe.

Summer waited outside. The morning air was cool and crisp, autumn had arrived practically weeks ago. The trees were bare and there was not much greenery. Not many people were out and about yet, so it was relatively silent. She was enjoying it and then out of nowhere a voice called out.

"Summer?"

Summer turned to find a smiling Dylan walking towards her. Oh goodness...She hadn't even bathed yet (she was planning to do it once she got home) and probably smelled like yesterday. Dylan had his hand in the pockets of his jackets and seemed not to be aware of what was going through her head.

"Dylan," Summer said cheerfully-ish, "Fancy meeting you here."

Fancy meeting you here? Who says that? However Dylan seemed to laugh it off.

"I'm actually out doing an errand for my mom. You?" he asked.

"Waiting for Michelle. We went to a sleep over yesterday," Summer replied wondering why she was giving him information on what she had been doing.

"Sleep over? Like a slumber party," Dylan said trying to hide his amusement, "I didn't think you were the type."

"Be nice," Summer said giving him a look and trying to ignore that happy feeling coming from inside her before saying, "You've been typing me? So what am I like?"

Dylan began playing along with her game, "Oh that's easy. Perfectionist, prep, studious, responsible...the list goes on and on."

"Think you know me so well do you?" Summer asked hiding her smile.

"Well, I'm not really sure yet. I need to talk to you more to find out. How about tomorrow for lunch?" Dylan responded.

Summer felt herself squeal inside and floating off but then realised something.

"I have a thing on for tomorrow," Summer began to say but was shortly interrupted by Michelle.

"Here's you drink," Michelle said as she handed Summer her drink.

"Thanks," Summer said trying to catch Dylan's eye, who seemed to be looking down when she said she couldn't go tomorrow.

"Hey Dylan. What are you doing here?" Michelle asked politely.

"Errand for my mom," Dylan shrugged as he explained.

Michelle nodded and soon the three teenagers were standing awkwardly beside one another not sure what to do.

"Well, we better be off, see you in school Dylan," Michelle finally said.

"Yeah, see you," Dylan said as Summer and Michelle began walking off.

Summer did not know what possessed her to do what she did, it was not at all like her but she turned around and called out to Dylan who was now a few feet away from him.

"Dylan!"

Dylan turned around and looked at Summer questioningly. Summer could feel Michelle's gaze on her.

"How about next Friday night instead?" Summer asked, her heart hammering furiously in her chest, waiting to be rejected.

"Yes," Dylan said as he smiled. Summer could feel her smile widening and waved at him before turning around and walking away with Michelle in her tails.

"What was that?" Michelle asked when she caught up.

"I don't know," Summer confessed, what just happened? Did she just arrange a date with Dylan? And he said yes? Summer spoke up once more, "I think I have a date with Dylan next Friday."

Summer could sense rather than hear the excited squeal coming from Michelle. Soon she found herself jumping and hugging Michelle as if they were both excited little kids.

...

"WHAT!"

"Please tell me you are kidding,"

"This cannot be happening,"

It felt like déjà vu. Summer could have sworn that was the same respond she got when she told them she was planning to get her car license. But this time, the respond was met with a third approval, a third not approval and a third nonchalant (The thirds were not equal.)

It was Saturday afternoon. There was no band practice but that didn't stop the band from getting together. They were all at Zac's house, hanging around.

Summer had dropped off her sleep over things at her house which was just opposite of Zac's, took a nice deserving shower before Gordon had called her up to tell her that the band was hanging out a t Zac's.

Summer who had originally wanted to keep her date a secret was let down. It turned out that Michelle who met Tomika on the way to Zac's accidentally let slipped about the date and pretty soon the whole band knew.

"I'm going on a date," Summer offered weakly to Frankie who she could see was slipping into his big brother mode.

Frankie had showed off his big brother mode more than ever this year with Gordon dating Alicia (although Gordon was still his bud, he had personally said that neither him nor Alicia was to hurt one another), Tomika starting to hit it off with a guy at her school and the whatever else.

"Tell," Frankie said as he stood up in front of her.

Summer rolled her eyes and went to where Michelle was sitting.

"His name is Dylan Harper. He is a sophomore at my school. We met last year briefly at the Ball and once again at the battle of the band. As far as I know he has no criminal records," Summer said.

"Summer," Frankie said deadpanned.

"Ignore him," Martha said as she hugged Summer, "I am so happy for you."

"Tell me the details," Alicia said. She was previously sitting beside Gordon but now all the girls seemed to surround Summer as she began retelling what had happened.

The boys stood in one group watching warily. There was a lot of giggling and chorus of 'oohs' and 'that is so cute' and 'OMGs'.

Katie turned towards the boys once they were done as said, "The girls are all for Summer. Boys?"

"No absolutely not," Frankie said.

"Have fun," Billy winked.

"Whatever makes you happy," Marco said.

Gordon just shrugged

"Whatever," Freddie said

"He hurts you, I'll break his arm," Zac said. There was a moment of silence before Zac added, "Or whatever else that is of his that is easiest to break."

...

Michelle closed the door to her house. It was night time. After the boys had input their opinion on Summer's date, Summer had spend the rest of the time assuring Frankie she would be alright. Michelle knew one way or another she would have to be around Frankie on Summer's date night. Frankie had conveniently 'stopped by' last year when she went out for a date with a guy from her English class, and Frankie had scared him off.

She was absolutely furious with Frankie but was soon quit glad when she found out that the guy had been seeing another girl. Anyways, she knew she had to keep an eye out for Frankie who was keeping an eye out for Summer. Michelle was happy for Summer. Dylan was a great catch and it was a sight to see; Summer rarely gets flustered and tongue tied.

"Michelle dear, is that you?" Her mother called out.

Michelle frowned. Her parents were rarely home. They were always at their jobs and would only come home late every day. Then there was the tone her mother called her out at. It made Michelle feel that there was something going on.

Michelle found both her parents in the living room looking as if they have been discussing something for a while and was tired out .

"We have something to tell you," her mother began.

* * *

><p>Chapter done. What do you think? Click the 'next' button for the next chapter<p> 


	12. Date Crashers

A/N: As promised...

* * *

><p>Through The Years<p>

Sophomore Year

Chapter 12: Date Crashers

* * *

><p>Summer was fidgeting. Billy, Michelle and Martha had came over a while ago and helped her choose her outfit. She found herself wearing her favorite white dress with a dark gray cardigan that she borrowed from Michelle. Her hair was braided to the side and she was wearing a pair of ballet flats.<p>

That was all a while back. Now she was walking to the Cinema where the date was going to take place. She was anxious, excited, nervous and the list may go on and on. Summer was organized, factual and intelligent, she found it funny that she was freaking out about a guy.

Well not just any guy, Dylan. He had been for the whole week nice and cool, well he was like that even before so it didn't really matter. Summer had spotted him at the pavement just off to the cue for the tickets.

"Hey," Summer greeted.

"Hi, you look great," Dylan greeted back.

"You too."

He did. He was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt, jeans and a jacket on top of it (the shirt not the jeans)

"So I was thinking of watching that new film," Dylan started.

"The action film?" Summer interrupted.

Dylan looked at her before smiling, "I was about to suggest the romantic comedies that almost all girls like."

"I like watching those," Summer said, "But honestly the new one seemed a little boring. And don't those types of movies always end the same way. The guy gets the girl, happily ever after."

Dylan laughed, "Action movies basically have the same ending too, you know."

"I know," Summer shrugged before saying, "But at least you get to see things get blown up."

"You are one cool girl Summer Hathaway," Dylan said.

Summer blushed before replying, "Right back at you Dylan Harper...I mean you're one cool guy, not girl...unless you are one, But you're not. Right?... I should really stop talking now."

Summer shut up much to Dylan's amusement. They started talking about other things and what nots. When they were up at the ticket counter, Dylan had paid for the tickets and wanted to pay for the popcorn and drinks. Now Summer was never comfortable when someone paid for her, unless they were close friends (the band) or her family. It was a sweet gesture nevertheless.

"Here you go mademoiselle," Dylan said as he handed the large popcorn they decided to share.

"Merci," Summer said. Dylan grabbed their drinks and they went into the cinema.

"Looks like we just got here in time," Dylan said as they settled in their seat just as the movie started playing its opening credits.

Summer did enjoy the movie. It was very cool to see things get blown up before she thought to herself that she had been spending way too much time with Zac and Frankie. Summer felt Dylan's arm around her. Looking at him she smiled before coming closer. That was what people did in dates right?

Summer however will not know what will happen next as two things happen simultaneously. One there was an unexpected explosion that she had not seen coming in the film and two someone from behind her yelled out.

"Summer! Fancy meeting you here," A voice she recognized said out cheerfully.

She did not know who was more shock, her or Dylan. She had let out a shriek while Dylan almost dropped the popcorn. Once she had gotten over the shock and restarted her heart she turned around to glare at Frankie.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"You know watching the movie. I've been waiting forever for this movie to come out," Frankie said in an offhand voice that instantly made Summer grit her teeth.

"What's the movie called," Summer asked.

"Oh you know.. the...um..you know...that movie...that we are watching. You know...I know what it's called. It's stupid to not know the title of the movie we are currently watching. Pathetic even, "Frankie said trying to buy time to remember the name of the movie.

Summer heard a groan from beside Frankie and turned shocked to find Zac, Gordon and Alicia.

"What are you all doing here," Summer almost yelled and was quickly hushed by the other audience.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Dylan asked.

"Don't glare at us, we were already planning to watch this movie," Alicia shrugged before turning back to the screen.

Summer looked daggers at Frankie and Zac.

"And I'm the idiot that listened to Frankie," Zac said.

"Summer, do you know these people," Dylan asked, interrupting the beginning of one good yelling from Summer.

"Dylan, this is Frankie and you know Zac," Summer said.

"Hey dude," Zac said edging away.

"Whatssup," Frankie said getting closer.

Summer groaned this was going to be one interesting night.

...

"IN," Summer ordered as Michelle, Billy and Martha looked up. They were at Michelle's house. Michelle, Billy and Martha looked disbelievingly as Gordon, Alicia, Zac and Frankie went in. Gordon and Alicia wearing neutral expression while Zac and Frankie looked between guilty and sheepish.

"You know I like having you all here, but what are you doing here?" Michelle asked.

"They," Summer said shooting daggers at all of them, "crashed my date with Dylan."

"Even Gordon and Alicia?" Martha asked shocked at the same time Michelle said, "I knew I should have babysat Frankie."

Frankie looked offended by what Michelle said. But before anything happened Alicia said, "Me and Gordon were already planning to watch it. When we saw you and your date we decided to leave you guys alone. Honest."

Summer looked at her and Gordon intently before saying, "You're cleared." She then turned to Zac and Frankie who both gulped nervously, "Now you two."

"Now Summer, please remember, you love me and I have done a lot of nice things to you," Zac said nervously.

"Someone has to take care of you," Frankie said. Michelle thought was brave. Summer was about to kill him.

"Frankie!" Summer yelled.

"You were with the enemy," Frankie yelled back.

"This is more interesting than TV," Billy muttered quietly to Martha who nodded watching the scene unfold before them.

"What enemy? How is Dylan the enemy?" Summer yelled out.

For the rest of the movie, Summer had to endure Frankie butting in before one of the people who work in the cinema kicked them all out. Even Alicia and Gordon who protested they were not part of the 'looney' group.

"I don't know. You know I can only handle so much pressure," Frankie shouted.

"I think both of you should stop shouting," Michelle interrupted, "One , it makes your throat sore and nothing good comes out of yelling and two I don't really want my neighbors complaining."

Summer and Frankie looked at her before looking at each other once more.

"I'm sorry I ruined your date," Frankie said reluctantly, "I won't do it again."

"And I'll make sure he won't be there," Zac said.

"Fine," Summer said as she let out her breath.

"So you guys wanna hang out with us?" Martha asked

"We are having a movie marathon," Billy informed them

Alicia, Gordon, Frankie, Zac and Summer all looked at each other before saying ,"Sure."

Okay two chapters done at one go. From the previous chapter what did Michelle's parents tell her? What do you think would happen when Summer and Dylan meet after this? Chapter 13 will be up soon (I hope) so till then :)


	13. A Second Try

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a long, long while. Original reason was I was starting a new fanfic but then after I started that I took a break. I'm starting a new school in a few weeks, and let's just say, I'm really, really nervous. I keep thinking that I will be a total loner. LOL. Anyways, enough of listing excuses and back to the story.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Through The Years<p>

Sophomore Year

Chapter 13: A Second Try

* * *

><p>"Summer Hathaway, Michelle Carter looking good," Freddie said as the two girls entered homeroom and took seats in front of one another. Summer had the seat in front Michelle, who was sitting beside Freddie.<p>

"Shut it Jones," Michelle groaned.

"Someone's cheery today," Freddie said.

"She had a run in with Jake Stevens," Summer offered, "Jake met Frankie."

Michelle banged her head on the table and groaned once more.

Freddie looked from Michelle to Summer, "I take it, it didn't go that well."

"You have no idea," Michelle called out, her voice sounded muffled, "I want to kill him."

"Frankie kind of made Jake back off, by playing big brother again," Summer said, "We need to get him a girlfriend or a hobby."

"So what's with the outfits?" Freddie asked.

Both Michelle and Summer were wearing their cheerleading uniforms. He heard a muffled reply from Michelle but turned to Summer for an explanation.

"We have our first pep rally, today. Coach wanted us to all where the uniform all day. Something about strengthening team and school spirit," Summer said.

"By wearing uniforms?"

Summer shrugged before the her mobile phone began to buzz. She looked at the text message that she received.

"Who is that?" Freddie asked.

Michelle's head snapped and Michelle glared at Freddie who seem to cannot stop talking, "Why do you want to know?"

"Stop," Summer said intervening before a fight would start. Their homeroom teacher came in, "And for your question Freddie, you're about to find out."

Mr Andrew was their science ad homeroom teacher. He was currently trying to get all their attention. Freddie looked around not everyone was here.

"Everyone go to the Auditorium, the sophomore class would be having a mass homeroom session and a briefing about the upcoming events in our school," Mr Andrew said.

Michelle mouthed the words 'upcoming events' before tilting her head in question. Summer just shrugged before getting out of her seat and moving out of the room with the rest of the class.

Their school auditorium was quite huge, it could be used to fill the entire student body population and then some. Since it was only the sophomore class and several other teachers, they were situated at the bottom left quarter of the auditorium. Summer saw Zac and Katie wave over to her, Michelle and Freddie some seats away. Michelle however walked to where Holly Daniels and Janice Baker was. Summer turned to Freddie and said apologetically, "Sorry about Michelle, she's kind of anti Frankie right now and your names are almost the same. Help me explain to Zac and Kates." Freddie nodded and Summer gave him one more apologetic look before going to seat where Holly, Janice and Michelle.

"Hey Summs," Holly and Janice greeted as Summer sat between Holly and Michelle.

"Hey girls," Sumer greeted back to Holly and Janice before turning to Michelle, "That was not nice."

"But he would not stop talking," Michelle protested.

"Who won't stop talking?" Janice piped up.

"Freddie Jones," Summer informed them still not taking her eyes of Michelle.

To her surprise she heard giggling from Holly and Janice.

"Freddie Jones? He is hot," Holly giggled.

Both Summer and Michelle looked at each other and then at Holly and Janice. Freddie Jones? Hot? Ewww… Michelle looked as if she wanted to speak her mind about Freddie and Summer was about to stop her when Mr Andrews appeared on stage. "Settle down, settle down ," he said before continuing on, "As you all know, the sophomore batch would be taking part in various activities this school year. In relation to that, the school has decided to do a batch project…."-

Batch project?

"This year the sophomore batch would have the privilege of teaming up in pairs from someone in the same year. The project would account for 30% of your final grade. So it is not to be taken lightly…"

Summer let Mr Andrews drone on and on about the project. It was a little out of character for her but she could not help it. Summer let her eyes roam around the auditorium. She spotted Brittany on her mobile phone, no doubt texting the person just beside her. She saw Jake Stevens trying to pay attention but was distracted by his group of friends, saw that girl she sat beside in English, saw Dylan talking to a couple of his friends.

It seemed like no one was paying attention.

"Any questions?" Mr Andrew asked when he was finally done.

The hall was silent before a voice asked, "Yeah, can I partner up with Summer?"

In an instant, there was laughter. Summer felt herself grow red as she looked away from the person who asked the question. His name was Bryan Adams and he was one of Jake Stevens' friends . She had him for several of her classes and he also liked to think of himself of a player. He was a very likable and funny person.

From beside her Holly giggled, "Looks like Summy here has a new admire."

"Oh shush up," Summer said still unable to keep the red from her face. It was rather flattering.

"Besides, she's got her eyes on a certain Dylan Harper," Michelle joined in, teasing her.

Summer briefly wondered how Dylan would be reacting before shaking her head and focusing on Mr Andrews.

"I'm afraid that partnerships are already assigned Mr Adams," Mr Andrews said to Bryan before turning to everyone else and saying, "I will display you and your partners name on the visualizer. Find your partner and sit beside him and her on this section of the hall and wait for further instructions."

The list came up soon and everyone started looking for their names. Summer hoped that she would be partner up with someone she knew. Michelle, Zac, Freddie, Katie even Holly or Janice. Or maybe even Dylan.

It wasn't long before she spotted her name. It was with amusement she turned to find her partner. Her partner had just finish reading of her name before saying loudly for everyone to hear, "Yes!" Summer watched Bryan Adams make his way to her and bowing down in a mock gentlemanly way saying, "My lady."

It was too much. Summer laughed but otherwise accepted the hand he had been holding on and walked to the other side of the auditorium. Summer could swear she heard a few people laughing at the turn of events.

Bryan was an easy person to talk too. He was already considered one of Sumer's friends. It was not awkward at all, especially since she knew something he didn't. Soon a teacher approached them and gave them their assignment topic before moving on to the various other partners. Bryan and Summer agreed on when to meet up and what exactly to do.

By the time Mr Andrews called for everyone's attention, it was nearing lunch time. Mr Andrews explained some more stressing on the 30% of their grade before dismissing them.

Summer said her goodbyes to Bryan before going off to Michelle.

"So who did you get?" Summer asked.

"Zac," Michelle replied, "It will be easy, what about you Miss partnering up with Bryan Adams?"

"I didn't ask, merely coincidental," Summer shrugged, "But you have to admit it, it was quite funny."

Michelle nodded, "Did you see Dylan's reaction?"

"No, why?"

"I don't know. Maybe he got all jealous or something."

"Yeah right," Summer scoffed before getting a tray.

They were already at the cafeteria, getting their lunch. Summer wished she could sit beside Zac, Katie and Freddie at lunch today but the coach wanted all the cheerleaders to sit together today. Something about team spirit which Summer thought was a poor excuse.

Summer did like hanging with her friends from cheerleading, but sometimes she would rather hang out with her own group of misfits. Well they were not exactly misfits. Zac, Katie, Freddie, Michelle and her little goup was considered strange to the outside world.

Zac was into music more than anything and dressed in dark clothing. Summer could call him an emo or goth but he wasn't. He just preferred to dress like that. Katie was in cross country and hanged around people who were almost just like her in retrospect. Freddie was considered one of the better looking guys in school, it didn't help that he was in football. Michelle was into fashion and Summer was into books even if she was a cheerleader. From a stranger's point of view, it was weird to see them all together but to them it was normal.

Summer paid for her lunch and followed Michelle to the where the cheerleaders sat. There was a lot of talking and gushing. Summer did enjoyed it. Hanging around with friends, talking about nothing and everything.

It was halfway through lunch when something did happen. There was a loud clatter as if someone dropped their tray and then total silence. Summer looked to see a girl around her age on the floor, in full view of everyone, with her food all over her.

Someone started to laugh and more started. The girl must be tortured, having a significant part of the school laugh at her. Summer got up from her seat and walked toward the girl. Silence seem to overwhelm the cafeteria again.

The girl's eyes were wide as if caught in headlights and afraid of what Summer might do. Summer could see her perspective a little. She was a cheerleader and that girl seemed to classify herself as a geek.

Bending down, Summer offered the girl her hand.

The girl looked at her quizzically. Summer could practically see what the girl was thinking. Why was Summer Hathaway, a cheerleader, helping her.

"Here let's get you out of here," Summer said still holding out her hand. The girl took it and walked out of the silent cafeteria alongside Summer.

It was when they were at the bathroom did that girl speak, 'You're Summer Hathaway."

It was not a question. It was a statement.

"Yes," Summer replied.

"Why are you helping me?," the girl asked, " I'm a…"

The girl trailed of and Summer knew what she wanted to say. The girl was going to say something degrading about herself and that made Summer think the girl was a little pathetic but then again so was she last year.

"Everyone needs a little help sometime," Summer responded, "Besides, you reminded me of someone I know."

"Thanks," the girl gave a shy smile before introducing herself, "I'm new here. My name's Allie."

After cleaning Allie's shirt and whatever else, Summer and Allie parted ways. Summer walked away for the restroom to her locker when a voice called out.

"Hey Cheerleader!"

Summer turned around to see Dylan coming toward her and smiled

"Hi Dylan. How's it going?"

"Good," Dylan replied walking alongside Summer to her locker, "That was cool what you did for that girl."

"I guess," Summer shrugged.

"No, it is," Dylan insisted which made Summer smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Dylan said as they reached Summer's locker. Summer spun in her combination and unlocked the door, not noticing that Dylan straightened a little. The next few words were unexpected, "So, are you and Bryan you know…"

Dylan trailed off. It shocked Summer that Dylan was thinking that there was anything. Sure she and Bryan had classes together where he would flirt and tease her and about every other girl in the same class but other than that she never really hung out with him.

"What? No, that's…" the idea was just so laughable, "We are just friends."

"Oh. Okay," Dylan said looking a little more pleased.

"Was that the only reason you're here?"

"No actually. I wanted to talk about the night at the cinema."

Summer cringed internally. She had not spoken to Dylan since the cinema incident with Frankie. She could just imagine him saying that thing were not working out and he wanted to date someone with less crazier friends.

"Sorry again for what happened," Summer started to apologise but was cut short by Dylan.

"It's alright, really," Dylan insisted before asking nervously, "So, Summer Hathaway, what do you say to giving our first date a second try?"

Summer stared at him before a smile formed at her lips. The way he phrased it was just too sweet, "Sure, I'd like that."

"Great," Dylan said more happy before walking away while still facing her, "I'll see you around."

"You too."

It felt as if she was skipping to class. She could not wait to tell Michelle who would no doubt be excited for her. It was sort of sad that this class was one of the classes she did not have with Michelle. Summer wanted to tell her now, but nevertheless endured the class. By the end that class, Summer practically bolted to General Science which she had with Zac and Michelle.

Michelle was practically squealing and she and Summer were devising ways to keep Frankie busy during that time. Zac merely smiled and paid no attention, no doubt the aftermath of the cinema incident still somewhat fresh in his head. In the end, he promised to distract Frankie.

Mr Andrews came in a while in later and began the lesson. Summer, however could not pay attention. Maybe it was because it was the last class of the day or maybe she was just too preoccupied with Dylan asking her for a second first date. By the time the bell rang, Summer had already decided to shake her head out of these thoughts. After the pep rally was band rehearsal. Well not exactly rehearsal, the band was coming out with new songs and the past few weeks had been about changing the tune or lyrics or simplifying or complicating the song melody.

She needed to focus.

"Now before you go, those who would like to sign up for the month at sea contest, please sign up over here," Mr Andrew said pointing to a signup sheet.

With that he dismissed the class. Summer cleared her things before going to the signup sheet. She wasn't the only one. Several others were already fighting to write their names.

"You signing up?" Jake Steven asked Summer, Michelle and Zac.

Michelle nodded, "You?"

"Yeah, who knows, you might get lucky, right?" Jake Steven said after he signed his name, "See you at the pep rally."

Summer watched Michelle look on as Jake left. Michelle shook her head and signed up before walking away leaving Summer and Zac.

"We should get them together," Summer spoke out.

"Excused me?" Zac turned his head.

It was then Summer realised that she spoke out loud. She could back paddle but she didn't want to. Instead she became more excited so she spoke out in a rush, "You and me. We should get Jake and Michelle together."

"And how do you suppose that would happen?" Zac asked with one of his eyebrows raised. He did not look like he objected to that plan but also did not want to interfere."

"I have some ideas," Summer said before relaying everything towards Zac.

* * *

><p>Done.<p> 


End file.
